Lost Canva, Al Encuentro Del Lienzo Perdido
by Tri-Ni Sette01
Summary: La Guerra ha terminado, los dioses te dan la oportunidad de remediar errores del pasado, pero que pasaria si los dioses no estan de acuerdo con el destino que las estrellas han marcado para ti?, acaso, el pasado se puede cambiar? si es asi, que cambiarias
1. Prologo

Hola, es un palcer saludarles, la verdad creo que algunos ya me han visto en PFF, pero si no es asi, estos son mis saludos, permitanme presentarme, yo soy Ariane de Virgo, y soy aprendiza en el templo de athena para la armadura de virgo, y como tal a pesar de todo hos deseo compartir con ustedes una de mis historias, por tanto aqui la presento.

* * *

Lost Canva

"Al Encuentro Del Lienzo Perdido"

* * *

Prologo

"Hasta que el destino intervenga en sus sueños"

Athenas, Grecia,

Santuario de Athena,

Mausoleo 1743.

Durante cientos de años en lo profundo del santuario ha sido tradición que todos los santos sean enterrados en terrenos de su Diosa; el cementerio data desde tiempos inmemorables, ahí, en lo profundo de este ya hace el mausoleo que resuena en las memorias de grandes guerreros, y los actuales conmemoran solemnemente a aquellos caídos en la furia del combate llevado a cabo siglos atrás, aquellos que ofrendaron su vida en el pasado son muy bien comprendidos por los que la ofrendaron siglos después, sin embargo, en esa tumba donde ya hacen los guardianes de Athena muertos en la guerra santa de 1743, la ha rodeado un misterio sin precedente alguno.

La historia nos cuenta que atreves de los años solo dos guerreros sobrevivieron a esa batalla, aunque es muy posible, que al igual que ellos existiera una segunda oportunidad de volver a la vida como lo habían hecho los actuales santos, pero ni Shion, suma excelencia en el Santuario, ni el legendario maestro de Libra Dhoko, sin embargo si confirman este suceso, pero no han hablado nunca al respecto, y no lo harán posiblemente, las cicatrices dejadas por las guerras no sana ni en mil vidas que se tengan, pero esa tumba guarda un secreto, un gran misterio, las tumbas de ocho santos que ya descansan ahí, reposan sin que su paz sea perturbada¿Ocho santos?, si solo ocho tumbas reposan en es legendario mausoleo, y la incertidumbre de los dos santos restantes han perturbado los pensamientos de muchas generaciones que han rendido tributo a los legendarios guerreros, y es que en los puestos correspondientes ha Virgo y Picis, no existen criptas ni cuerpos, a los cuales rindan tributo los caballeros, se cree que los cuerpos desaparecieron en la guerra, pero aun así, ni siquiera hay un monumento que los recuerde, a través de los siglos lo único que han averiguado es que estos dos santos por voluntad propia y ultimo anhelo, solicitaron ser sepultados lejos de sus compañeros, la ubicación de esta tumba jamás se ha confirmado por completo, pero los escritos del Antiguo patriarca que gobernó en aquellos tiempos hacen referencia ha estos sucesos.

En su bitácora detalla en distintas fechas, no muy lejanas la una de la otra, que en tiempos de primavera, no muchos meses después de la legendaria batalla, "dos de sus amados hijos han serrado sus ojos para no volverse ha abrir, por ultima voluntad, cada quien por separado, han decidido no ser dignos de compartir el mismo mausoleo que el de sus hermanos, y como cual, en silencio, sin que los demás santos interfieran, se han dado sepultura en un mausoleo distinto y en especifico, que ellos habían solicitado así fuera, ya que de lo único que se creen dignos es de cumplir la voluntad de su diosa hasta el fin de los tiempos, y así ha sido escrito, así se llevo a cabo, esa tumba no vera nunca la luz del sol de nuevo sus ocupantes descansaran en el olvido de las memorias del mismo, sellados hasta el fin de los tiempos, y aun así, creo, yo como su padre, y patriarca, mas que por voluntad de Athena de seguir cumpliendo su misión mas allá del sueño eterno, es su propia voluntad el no dejar solo al que debería ser el único ocupante de ese mausoleo, Athena como ultimo acto de su verdad, ha brindado la petición de su guerreros, y aunque yo hubiese querido brindarles un funeral como los brindados a todos lo guerreros de los doce templos, las leyes dicen que debe hacerse en secreto, sin que ningún otro se entere o se de cuenta de ello, al resto de los dorados no los puedo engañar, pero cumplirán la ley hasta el final, y esta noche cuando entierre a mis dos hijos, no estarán en la puerta del mausoleo, pero desde sus casa brindaran tributo a sus hermanos de armas, al menos eso espero, diré adiós a dos de mis hijos, y nunca mas podre volver a verles ni siquiera brindar tributo a sus muertos, por ello el regalo de Athena serán tributos que desafíen la ley del tiempo, así como lo hizo al sepultar al actual ocupante del mausoleo, Adiós bravos guerreros, hasta que el destino interfiera en sus sueños"

Por muy doloroso que sea es lo único que se guarda documentado de este hecho, y a pesar de que se ha buscado los registros de las peticiones de los caballeros, cual es la misión que siguieron más allá de la muerte, o la ubicación de esta tumba, no hay mas que este fragmento, pero así como el mismo patriarca lo denota, "hasta que el destino interfiera en sus sueños", hoy en el santuario, se ha dado un hecho que por designio de los mismos dioses se ha concretado, el día en que un trozo de lejanos tiempos, intacto hasta ese momento ve la luz después de tantos intentos, y por tanto es lo que me dispongo a relatar a continuación, un relato, que los dioses desean que el mundo entero sepa lo que sucedió al encontrar el "Lienzo perdido".


	2. Maremotos y terremotos

Bueno ya se que en PFF, mi historia no se llama asi, es que me vi obligada ha cambiarle el titulo, pero sigue siendo la misma. espero que no cause inconvenietes.

1ª Búsqueda

Entre Terremotos y Maremotos sin Explicación.

Eran las 8: 30 am del 15 de agosto del 2007, mientras el santuario despertaba del sueño para un nuevo día, una manifestación de la tierra, conjunto con el dios de los mares asolaron ese pequeño país del este de Europa, un terremoto de magnitud de 8.3 en escala Richter había dejado pocos escombros y gran confusión en los pueblos cercanos, El santuario se movilizaba para hacer un recuento de los daños a nivel interno, como al externo, los Trece santos habían sido dispuestos ha voluntad de estos encargos, ellos y sus aprendices, si es que los tenían, habían sido enviados a distintos puntos del santuario y pueblos cercanos para brindar ayuda en los lugares mas necesarios. Mientras Athena, y Shion, intentaban saber que sucedía en el templo Marino de Poseidón, pues algo lo había hecho enojar, para que haya asolado a la tierra con un terremoto de tal magnitud. Sin embargo no había resultados, ya que los generales marinos de este decían que era imposible ese hecho, ya que su señor se encontraba en esos momentos en una reunión en el Olimpo.

Por tanto, no había una explicación ha estos hechos, milagrosamente al parecer no había muertes que lamentar en las cercanías del santuario, danos en estructuras físicas si, personas asustadas también, pero todo se reducía a eso, lesionados eran pocos, y ninguno de gravedad.

Así que la labor de los dorados, se resumía a ayudar en los lugares a los cuales habían sido enviados, y mantener la calma de los residentes. Ya que al parecer el epicentro de este misterioso temblor había sido en las cercanías del santuario principal, en un punto de sus territorios, pero no parecía haber afectado a toda Grecia, y vaya que si era misteriosos, ya que los sismógrafos del mundo no detectaron dicho movimiento, solo lo detecto el departamento de sismología de Europa, cosa que no extraño a nadie, ya que era bien sabido, que Grecia estaba en territorios de los dioses, y sucesos como estos pueden llegar a pasar.

El recuento de los danos en el santuario ya estaba terminado, y aparte de un derrumbe en la zona del Mausoleo, nada mas estaba fuera de lugar, solo que ahora abrían mas columnas esparcidas en el coliseo, por tanto no había mucho que lamentar y repara, las ordenes de levantar el derrumbe de las tumbas sagradas, ya había sido dada, y en este momento bajo la supervisión de el santo dorado de acuario, estaba siendo llevada a cabo, pero lo que ellos no sabían, era que al remover aquellas rocas, darían con la solución de un misterio, iniciado en 1744.

Se encontraba el santo de acuario supervisando el retiro de escombros que obstruían el paso a los jardines de tributo a los mausoleos cuando llega el santo de escorpio.

Milo- Camus, que tal van?

Camus- hola Milo, ya pronto terminaremos con el retiro de escombros, y podremos dar acceso a los jardines. Y tu ya has terminado?

Milo- si, la verdad es que a la región donde fui enviado, pocos eran los danos y en cuestión de horas hemos logrado repara la mayor parte.

Camus- vaya, si que ha sido un terremoto muy extraño.

Milo- ni que lo digas, creo que pocas fueron las regiones dañadas, tengo entendido que la mayor parte de los informes ya están en las oficinas administrativas del santuario.

Camus- si, es verdad, solo falta el informe de las Zonas costeras, al parecer fueron las más dañadas, ya que aun no hay noticias al respecto.

Milo- ¿en serio? Espero que no haya incidentes que lamentar.

Camus- descuida, por lo que dijo Mu, Shaka afirma que no hay muertes en la región, pero que las estructuras fueron muy dañadas, y no a regresado debido ha dos cosas.

Milo- que cosas?

Camus- al parecer, la alerta de maremoto no se ha levantado, ya que el mar sigue sin regresar a su normalidad, además zona costera, los barcos pesqueros no han regresado, y el no vendrá hasta asegurarse de que los barcos regresen y la marea vuelva a su cause original.

Milo- ya veo, pero no seria mejor ayudarle.

Camus- dijo que ya tenia toda la ayuda que necesitaba por el momento, si algo sucedía, ya nos lo haría saber.

Milo- bueno, de todos modos salir un rato del templo de Virgo no le ara mal, ni a el, ni a sus aprendices.

Camus- es verdad.

Milo- y ya revisaste si hay danos en tu templo?

Camus- si, una o dos columnas están cuarteadas, pero de ahí ya no hay mas danos. Y tu?

Milo- pensaba hacerlo ahora, no he tenido tiempo antes.

Camus- entonces no te entretengo mas, en cuanto terminen aquí, llevare el informe y me reportaren mi templo, creo que Mu, Aioros, Aldebarán, DeathMask y afro ya están en sus templos, y los demás no deben tardar.

Milo- comprendo, entonces me retiro, ya no te interrumpo.

Camus- descuida, ya estamos por ter…

Argol: Señor Camus, hemos encontrado algo.

Camus- que puede ser, en estos lugares, no debe haber nada.

Milo- vamos a ver, no vaya a ser de que en ultimo momento haya algo que lamentar.

Tanto Milo como Camus se dirigen al lugar donde había indicado argol, estaba al final del jardín de tributos, no era el derrumbe como ellos habían creído, sino, otro sitio, donde al parecer los trabajos de desalojo habían causado que esa parte colapsara, dejando entrever una especie de leyenda y algo metálico, que aun seguía oculto por las rocas que habían caído, pero lo que llamo la atención de nuestros santos de Acuario y Escorpio es esa leyenda, no esta escrito en un idioma fácil de comprender, es mas no esta escrito en idioma que los mortales puedan comprender, no al menos simples mortales, pero ellos siendo caballeros dorados, en algún momento de su entrenamiento sus maestros se preocuparon de enseñarles a comprender y hablar lenguas ya muertas, como era el caso del lenguaje legendario de los dorados1, una lengua que seguía manteniendo las costumbre de tiempos mitológicos, pero que en la actualidad, había sido desfasado, ya que los caballeros dorados ya no provenían de un único lugar, por tanto a leer aquellas palabras no dejaron de sorprenderse, es que era el jardín de los tributos, eso no debía estar ahí, no según las reglas del santuario.

Camus- lees lo mismo que yo?

Milo- sin ninguna duda, será mejor que llamemos al patriarca.

Camus- Argol, ve en busca del patriarca, dile que es muy importante que venga.

Milo- Astereon, no permitas que nadie que no sea un caballero dorado o el mismo patriarca pase, nadie debe saber de esto.

Ambos santos de plata no sabían el por que de la reacción de sus superiores, ellos también habían visto esa leyenda, pero a ellos no les decía nada, pero si a los santos dorados, los mas poderosos de la orden habían sido alertados por dicha placa, algo debía tener, y mejor no dudaban en acatar dicha orden.

Al paso del tiempo, la zona donde había sido el mas resiente derrumbe, estaba siendo custodiada por guardias del santuario, y nadie podía pasar si no lo permitían ni el santo de Acuario o el santo de Escorpio.

En el templo principal, Shion leía detenidamente los informe que sus santos habían reportado después del terremoto de esa mañana, la mayoría ya habían regresado al santuario, solo los santos de géminis y el de Virgo faltaban, Saga, que estaba en las profundas montañas, había terminado ya su labor encomendada, había anunciado su pronto regreso al santuario para brindar el informe de esa región, Kanon, quien había sido enviado al Santuario Marino, para determinar que capaz submarinas habían sido las causantes de dicho terremoto, sin embargo al parecer por lo ultimo que este la había informado, no había rastro de dicho movimiento, por lo que le había ordenado regresar al santuario hasta nueva orden, por tanto ya no tardaría en regresar, y en cuanto a Shaka, había sido enviado a la zona costera, y como lo había mencionado antes Mu, ni Shaka ni sus aprendices se moverían de aquel lugar hasta que pudieran decir que ya no había peligro y tener la certeza de que los pescadores regresarían salvo, así que al parecer el santo de virgo tardaría mucho mas en regresar al templo, así que el ya se había encargado que otro dorado se cerciorara de los daños en virgo. Ya que al parecer pasarían un tiempo hasta que el santo regresara, lo que el patriarca no sabia es que ese terremoto, desenterraría secretos que ha estado ocultos a la luz del sol por mas de dos siglos.

Argol, que se dirigía a los aposentos del patriarca cuando una replica mas se hizo sentir, y no, no era cualquier replica, eso indicaba que lo que el santo de Virgo había estado esperando a que no sucediera, sucedió, el maremoto, causado por el terremoto se había desencadenado, y al no ser un terremoto de magnitud pequeña el maremoto desbastaría la región costera, de inmediato se sintieron los tres cosmos de los caballeros en la costas intentando contener una muralla de agua que amenazaba con cobrar las vidas que no había arrebatado el movimiento de tierra horas antes.

Argol- _imposible, aun para un santo dorado_ _intentar detener la furia de un Dios._

En ese momento la voz de Athena retumbo por el santuario

Saori- santos dorados dentro de los templos, aquellos que pueden dominar técnicas de espacio y tiempo ayuden a Shaka, la prioridad es evacuar la zona antes de que el escudo impuesto por el Santo de Virgo y sus aprendices se debilite.

En ese preciso momento, los cosmos que estaban en los templos del zodiaco de Aries, Géminis(si Kanon ya regreso y apuesto que saga no tardaría en seguirle), en Cáncer, a pesar de que el Yomotsu era una técnica peligrosa, bien serviría para enviar un poco de esa devastadora muralla al otro mundo, si eso servia para salvar vidas, tendría que dirigirse cuanto antes, leo opto al igual que Tauro a quedarse, sus técnicas no serian de mucha ayuda, y mas estorbarían ante la situación, en libra, los cien dragones del Rozan, capas de cambiar el flujo de la vertiente de dichas cataratas seria útil, al menos para retrasar el impacto, Escorpio la restricción no seria útil, ya que solo funciona en seres vivos y sólidos, por tanto también opto por mantenerse en el santuario, sagitario, Aioros tampoco seria de mucha ayuda con sus técnicas, además le había sido encomendada una misión por el patriarca, debía custodiar a Athena en su ausencia, en capricornio, Shura con su Excalibur, seria de mucha ayuda, ya que puede cortar lo que sea intangible o no, en acuario, Camus si que seria de ayuda, al poder congelar cualquier cosa, mas agua, podría servir de mucho su técnica de Zero absoluto, en picis, Afrodita había aceptado respaldar la custodia de la zona del derrumbe mientras regresaba Camus, además así ayudaría a Milo para que no se desesperara. Y en el Templo principal, siendo Shion, un lemuriano y maestro de Mu, mas ayudaría recurriendo al llamado que quedándose a leer los informes, por tanto los santos ya habían sido alertados, e intentarían a toda costa evitar que un desastre se llevarse a cabo.

Argol- creo que tendré que esperar al regreso del patriarca. Esta situación es muy extraña.

Quien no pensaría así, ellos santos de Athena, estaban acostumbrados a luchar las mas arduas batallas en contra de poderosos enemigos, se habían atrevido a levantar su mano en contra de los dioses, y los habían derrotado, pero jamás habían luchado contra una fuerza que esta mas haya de todo sentido, la Naturaleza es parte del equilibrio, y no es fácil volverla a equilibrar. Pero aun así, si un santo es capaz de hacer la diferencia en un Guerra santa, un santo también puede ser la diferencia en cuestiones de Naturaleza.

Por tanto Argol ya se había resignado a esperar, pero aun así, debía estar al pendiente, otro derrumbe podría llevarse acabo, y el estaba dispuesto a ayudar si lo llamaban.

Mientras tanto en el Jardín de los tributos, Afrodita llegaba a acompañar a Milo mientras Camus regresaba.

Afrodita- día extraño no crees Milo?

Milo- ha eres tu Afro, tienes mucha razón, y cada vez se vuelve mas extraño.

Afrodita- quien diría que el día de hoy nos levantaríamos a desafiar la voluntad de la naturaleza?, espero que todo salga bien, no me atrevería a pensar que no lográramos evacuar a toda esa gente a tiempo, la princesa se entristecería mucho.

Milo- descuida, Shaka preferiría la muerte antes de soltar esa barrera, además teniendo a Shun y a Ariane de su parte, estará firme hasta el momento preciso, además Camus también fue, y junto con Hyoga creo que podrán congelar ese muro de Agua.

Afrodita- eso me tranquiliza, por cierto, por que custodiamos esta zona? Creí que era un derrumbe sin importancia.

Milo- que Camus no te contó?

Afro- no tuvo tiempo, si anantes me dijo que te viniera a ayudar.

Milo- entonces deberías de ver esto, es verdad que era un derrumbe sin importancia, pero durante los trabajos de desalojo causaron que otra parte de este muro colapsara, un tanto mas lejos del derrumbe original, para ser mas exactos, en el fondo del jardín de los tributos, hay algo que no debería estar ahí, y al parecer, alguien se aseguro que nadie encontrara ese algo.

Afrodita- en serio, y dime es ese derrumbe.

Milo- si ese es

Afrodita- pues yo no le veo nada de especial.

Milo- el derrumbe en si no es lo especial, acércate a ver esto.

Afrodita- esto? Pero si solo es un epitafio, Momento, Milo, se supone que el jardín de los tributos es una zona sin mausoleos y tumbas como es que esta esto aquí?

Milo- eso de por si es extraño, pero lee te digo, eso es lo mas extraño aun.

Afrodita lee, y al igual que sus compañeros antes que el comprenden que esto no puede ser nada bueno.

Afrodita- es por eso que enviaste a Argol a informarle al patriarca.

Milo- si, y por ello nadie mas sabe de eso.

Afrodita- esto es grave, no creo que nadie sepa de esto.

Milo- lo se, pero empiezo a creer que este descubrimiento y este terremoto están relacionados, es posible que algo mas se desate después de esto.

Afrodita- crees que Athena sepa de esto?

Milo- lo dudo, es probable que ni ella sepa algo al respecto.

Afrodita- solo nos queda esperar a que el patriarca tome cartas en el asunto.

Mientras tanto en la zona costera.

Shion- Mu ayuda a Shaka con tu muro de cristal, Camus, tu y Hyoga empiecen a congelar para retrasar el rompimiento del muro, Saga, Kanon, comiencen a evacuar a las personas.

Saga- por favor, no se suelten las transportaremos aun lugar mas elevado, donde puedan estar a salvo.

Kanon- es prioridad que evacuen la zona, por sus parientes no se preocupen, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para rastrearlos y traerlos a salvo.

Mu- Ariane, tu concentración se debilita, inatenta soportar por mas tiempo.

Shaka- los he encontrado, están muy lejos de la costa, patriarca si no los salvamos en este instante, el maremoto les costara la vida.

Shion- comprendo, DeathMask, convoca el Yomotsu, e intenta desviar el trayecto de la ola hacia el, Mu, confiemos en Shaka y sus aprendices, esperemos a que aguante su defensa hasta que canon y saga terminen de evacuar, Camus, Hyoga ayúdenlos a evitar que se estrelle en contra de la defensa. MU vamos por ellos.

Mu- entendido.

Shaka- Shun, Ariane, se que es demasiado pero inténtenlo, se que ustedes pueden mantener el escudo en pie.

Shun- descuide maestro, lo mantendremos en pie.

Ariane- aun que tengamos que hacer explotar nuestros cosmos.

Saga- Kanon, intenta mantenerte a salvo.

Kanon- lo mismo te digo, tienes prohibido morir antes que yo.

Saga- ya nos veremos.

Kanon- Shaka, Shun, Ariane, buena suerte, pronto regresaremos por ustedes.

Shaka- así lo creo.

Ariane- esperaremos aquí su regreso.

Shun- tengan cuidado.

Camus- Hyoga, refuerza esa parte.

DeathMask- Camus Hyoga aléjense intentare que mi agujero negro adsorba el Hielo.

Mu- (a través del cosmos.)Shaka hemos recuperado a los pescadores a salvo, mi Maestro dice que se retiren, el oleaje es mucho mas fuerte, pronto se desatara el maremoto.

Shaka- entiendo, así lo are.

Shaka- Camus, DeathMask, Hyoga, Shun, Ariane, debemos retirarnos, no soportaremos el impacto del oleaje.

Camus- de acuerdo, Saga, pueden venir por nosotros.

Saga- Kanon, vamos.

Kanon- de acuerdo.

En eso una señora se acerca al segundo santo de Géminis, diciéndole que su pequeña hija se había quedado en el pueblo, lo cual alarmo a ambos santos de géminis, no podían perder ni una vida, y menos si se trataba de un niño.

Saga- Shaka busca la esencia de una niña, en el pueblo, debe estar ahí.

Shaka- Niña? No los habían evacuado a todos.

Kanon- la parecer en último momento ella se perdió y no la alcanzamos a evacuar con nuestra técnica.

Shaka- comprendo, Saga, Kanon, evacuen a los demás, yo me encargo de ella, el muro aun soportara el tiempo suficiente mientras la localizo.

Camus- Estas loco en cualquier momento ese muro sucumbirá y tu solo no podrás detenerlo.

Saga- Camus tiene razón, estas tan agotado como nosotros, no podrás solo.

Shaka- váyanse, me desconcentran por tanto me estorban, y llévense a Shun y Ariane con ustedes.

Ariane- maestro, yo no me voy sin el maestro.

Kanon- confiemos en Shaka, es probable que tenga razón aquí solo estorbamos, solo el puede rastrear esencias con precisión

Saga- Kanon, pero...

DeathMask- sin peros, Shaka podrá hacerlo a tiempo. Y tu mas te vale que hagas valer el hecho del porque te nombran el santo mas cercano a Dios, por que si no vuelves yo mismo ire al Yomotsu a traerte a rastras solo para matarte de nuevo.

Saga- Abre el portal a otra dimensión, sin embargo Ariane se negaba a retirarse sin su maestro.

Ariane- he dicho que no me voy.

Kanon- vamonos Ariane, el podrá hacerlo, no te preocupes.

Ariane- como me pides que no me preocupe, si algo pasa, no me lo perdonaría, yo puedo ayudarle a mantener la barrera.

Kanon- Ariane, perdóname.

En ese momento el puño de Kanon se incrusta en el abdomen de Ariane, dejándola inconsciente.

Shaka- gracias, cuídala por mi Kanon.

Kanon- descuida, estará bien, solo espero que tu vuelvas,

Shaka- Es una promesa. Y la llevare con migo.

Kanon- más te vale, ya que si no lo haces, jamás podré volver a ver a la cara a Ariane. Y ella no volverá a ser la misma.

Shaka- lo se, pero si eso llegare a suceder, oriéntala, y asegúrate que continué entrenado por la armadura, te la encargo a ella y a Shun.

Saga- descuida el entrenamiento de ellos lo terminaras tu.

Shaka- espérenme, regresare al santuario en cuanto pueda. Ahora váyanse, tengo a alguien que buscar y no me ayudan ustedes.

Así, el portal que conectaba el punto seguro de ese pronto fatídico lugar se cierra dejando atrás al santo de virgo en su afanosa búsqueda de un alma inocente.

Shaka- su presencia es demasiado débil para encontrarla, si tan solo no tuviera que mantener este muro. _Eso es, sin mantener este muro en pie, podré concentrarme en buscarla, creo que aun tengo algo de tiempo, antes del impacto, y supongo que el hielo convocado por Camus aguantara un poco más._

Así Shaka retira su cosmos de la formación de aquel muro, y este poco a poco sucumbe, y rápidamente se concentra en la búsqueda de aquella pequeña esencia.

Mientras tanto en lo alto de una montaña a prudente distancia del pueblo, los caballeros pueden ver con impotencia como una gigantesca ola se acerca a gran velocidad. Mu y Shion que ya habían llegado hasta ese lugar se ha enterado de que Shaka se ha quedado solo para buscar a la niña.

Saga- Vamos Shaka date prisa, esa ola pronto impactara el muro.

Kanon- no te perdonare si haces que ella llore, y tampoco me perdonare a mi si no vuelves.

Camus- el Hielo pronto se quebrara, no le queda mucho tiempo.

Shun- confió en que mi maestro lo lograra.

Mientras tanto, los sentidos de Shaka están alerta, sabe perfectamente que la ola acecina se aproxima rápidamente y que el muro de Hielo de Camus empieza a quebrantarse.

Shaka- creo que he subestimado el muro, no soportara ni el primer impacto, debo darme prisa y encontrarla.

En eso puede sentir una pequeña vibración de miedo, siendo el único en el lugar sabe perfectamente que solo puede ser la persona a la que el busaca.

Shaka- Es en esa dirección.

En la montaña.

Mu- ya no le queda tiempo, la ola no tardar mas que unos segundo en impactar. Por favor deje irlo a buscar maestro.

Shion- no puedo hacerlo Mu, y aunque te dejara, seguro que el no regresa hasta que la encuentre y no puedo perder a dos caballeros así. Solo nos resta esperar y confiar en el, Athena no le dejara solo.

En efecto a pesar de que Saori esta en el santuario es consiente de la situación, y sus rezos ahora se concentran en ayudar al santo de virgo.

En las costas:

Shaka- pequeña, no tengas miedo he venido a ayudarte, toma mi mano, para que pueda sacarte de aquí.

Niña- usted es un caballero de Athena?

Shaka- así es, ahora déjame ayudarte para que te pueda llevar con tus parientes.

Niña- no puedo señor, yo no puedo irme de aquí.

Shaka- por que lo dices, debemos darnos prisa un terrible y desolador mal se acerca a estas costas.

Niña- sálvese usted caballero, yo no puedo irme de aquí, si lo hago solo sere una carga mas para mis padres de nuevo.

Shaka- pequeña, en este mundo todo tiene un propósito, y te aseguro que el tuyo no es ser una carga para nadie.

Niña- usted lo cree.

Shaka- Si, te lo aseguro, por que yo creo en ti.

En eso la pared empieza a despedazarse, la tierra tiembla el impacto esta cerca.

Shaka- No temas, te sacare de aquí.

Niña- confió en usted.

Shaka- _esta es mi ultima oportunidad, no tengo ya tiempo. Los dos no podremos escapar al impacto, pero seguro ella sola si podrá._

Shaka- pequeña cierra los ojos por favor, y pase lo que pase no dudes, estarás a salvo en los brazos de tu madre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La niña hace lo que el santo le dice, y en un momento, Shaka concentra su cosmos alrededor de la niña enviándola a través de las dimensiones y el tiempo.

Shion- En la montaña, el impacto primero, lo ha aguantado el muro, pero no lo ara con el segundo

En eso la madre de la pequeña que estaba desconsolada llorando a lado de los caballeros por la fortuna de su hija detiene su llanto al escuchar que una voz muy cerca de ella la llama.

Niña- mami?

Señora: Sara, eres tu Sara

Niña- mami, (lanzándose a los brazos de su madre) mami, el caballero me salvo, el se quedo aya, por salvarme a mi.

Al oír esto Shion y los demás voltean a ver el lugar donde estaría el poblado, en un intento por teletransportarce, todos convocan a su cosmos, pero un estruendo muy parecido al de mil estampidas impactar contra un muro infranqueable, a lo lejos pueden ver como una ola de dimensiones épicas desborda por un acantilado inundando todo a su paso, arrasando con toda existencia de vida posible en ese lugar.

Con horror ven como el agua regresa a su lugar llevándose consigo todo lo que a arrancado desde sus raíces.

El murmullo del pueblo se escucha atrás de los caballeros, comentarios como "nadie sobreviviría a eso, ni siquiera un caballero de Athena,", "han perdido a uno de ellos por una niña", "imposible comparación alguna, se ha sacrificado solo por esta niña", "si había que elegir era preferible acaso la niña a un santo que nos cuida?"

Kanon- no digan eso, toda vida es importante y para Shaka, cualquier vida es mas importante que la suya.

Mu- el no puede estar muerto.

Saga- lo prometió, el volverá

Shion- Athena estaba con el.

Sara- deberían avergonzarse por la poca fe, el los salvo a todos ustedes, y para el no fue un esfuerzo inútil, el volverá, crean en el, porque el cree en nosotros.

Mientras los demás esperan, Ariane que aun seguía inconsciente poco a poco recupera la conciencia.

Ariane- que paso? Donde esta el Maestro?

Kanon- Ariane, aun esperamos a que vuelva

Ariane- Excelencia, donde esta mi maestro, acaso aun no la ha encontrado?

Shion- Ariane, tu maestro cumplió con su misión vez a esa niña ella es a quien buscaba Shaka

Ariane- entonces donde esta?

Shion, solo mueve su cabeza en forma negativa

Ariane- dice que el no volvió, mentira, seguramente volverá pronto, no es verdad?

Mu- esperamos a que eso suceda.

Ariane- lo prometió se que lo hará. Athena no lo abandonara.

Saga- así será Ariane, no lo dudes.

Sara- eso es lo que a ellos les permite hacer lo que nosotros no podemos, su fe y esperanza siega en ellos y en su diosa es lo que les permite triunfar en la adversidad.

Mu- eso es lo que nos da la fuerza para luchar.

Sara- descuide señorita, su maestro volverá, el no dejara de cumplir una promesa, por su honor y el Amor a su diosa, lo traerán.

Voz- sabias palabras, no esperar menos de alguien como usted pequeña.

Mu- Shaka?

Shaka- a quien esperabas? que yo sepa, nadie mas falta.

Saga- no nos vuelvas a asustar así, casi nos matas de angustia.

Shaka- lamento haberlos preocupado (intentando sacar lo más posible del agua de mar de su larga cabellera) y yo también me alegro de verlos.

DeathMask- pero que son esas fachas, así no debe verse un santo dorado de Athena.

Shaka- que esperabas, sobrevivir a un maremoto, es milagro quedar en una sola pieza.

Kanon- a nosotros no nos des explicaciones dáselas a ella.

Shaka- Ariane, me alegra ver que has recuperado la concienci…

Shaka no termino de decir esta frase por que un veloz bólido se estrello en contra de el, Ariane que le abrasaba aferrándose con toda sus fuerza, como si temiera que se escapara de un momento a otro.

Shaka- Ariane espera, te vas a empapar, y también a ensuciar.

Ariane- Tonto. Eres un tonto.

Vaya sorpresa que se llevaron todos los ahí presentes, es verdad que no le extrañaba decirse entre ellos así, pero no esperaban que alguien le dijera así al santo de Virgo, claro que cualquiera pensaría dos veces el referirse a un dorado de esta manera, pero mas se lo pensarían si este santo era Shaka, y muchísimo mas si este santo era mi maestro.

Shaka- Ariane…

Ariane- lo eres y lo sabes, me hiciste preocupar demasiado, a pesar de que no dudaba que regresarías, te imaginas cuanto hubiera sufrido si algo te llegaba a pasar.

Shaka- perdóname, por favor y ya no llores, que me estas haciendo sentir mal.

Ariane- Esto te costara mas que un simple perdóname, pero ya hablaremos de esto después, ahora dime si estas herido, te duele algo, estas cansado, Algo te molesta?

Shaka- no, no. Un poco, y si.

Ariane- que te molesta?

Shaka- el no poder respirar bien.

Ariane- (soltándolo) perdona.

Shion- hijo mío, estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto a salvo, espero que le dijeras la verdad a Ariane, no me gustaría saber que estas lastimado y me lo ocultas.

Shaka- excelencia, lamento haberlo preocupado, y en efecto, estoy bien, no tengo ninguna lesión grabe, excepto unos cuanto raspones y una que otra alga que se niega a salir de mi cabello y armadura.

Shion- me alegra oírlo. Puedes descansar si así lo deseas, pronto regresaremos al santuario para que lo hagas mejor, solo debemos asegurarnos de que esta gente quede en refugios seguros.

Shaka- mil gracias, pero prefiero terminar con esto, ya después tendré tiempo de descansar.

Shion- si así lo prefieres. Mu?

Mu- diga excelencia.

Shion- ve al santuario, e investiga como esta todo, luego me lo comunicas.

Mu- así será.

Después de hacer todos los trámites necesarios, y dejar a la gente en albergues temporales mientras sosegaban los daños, y prometiendo enviar ayuda cuando todo se normalizara, nuestros santos regresan al santuario, donde por órdenes de Athena, los informes esperarían hasta el día siguiente, se dio el permiso de descansar a todos los dorados, al menos de trabajos físicos.

Pero volviendo al tema principal de este relato, finalmente Shion había sido puesto al tanto del descubrimiento hecho en el jardín de los tributos, mas tendría que esperar hasta el día de mañana para poderlo ver con detenimiento, ya que el sol se ocultaba detrás de la colina Zodiacal, además, había algo mas en su mente que le perturbaba, durante años los posibles terremotos y catástrofes eran anunciados por las estrellas en Star Hill, pero en su ultima visita, nada, absolutamente nada de lo que había visto en las estrellas había presagiado eso, es mas las estrellas parecían estar confundidas, algo fuera del alcance de ellas les perturbaba, y sus predicciones eran confusas. Pero aparte de ello no parecía haber nada malo, acaso el ya estaba viejo para esos trotes?, imposible, la bendición de una segunda vida le había devuelto todas sus cualidades de joven en un cuerpo de 18 años, mas la sabiduría de mas de 250 años como patriarca, entonces, como explicar este hecho? Al parecer nuestro patriarca le tomaría mucho tiempo conciliar el sueño, claro si es que lo hacia.

Fin de la Búsqueda 1

1 Lenguaje de los dorados. Específica un tipo de lenguaje que en la antigüedad solo los caballeros de mas alto rango utilizaban en este punto se puede decir que es muy parecido Al Griego antiguo, también conocido como una variante del lenguaje de los dioses.


	3. Tumbas y Dimensiones

Búsqueda 2

Una Tumba sin nombre, dos dimensiones en el tiempo.

Al día siguiente.

Jardín de Los Tributos,

Santuario de Athena,

9:35 am

Shion- y bien Camus, que es lo que debo de ver.

Camus- excelencia, lamento perturbar sus horarios y gastar su tiempo, pero examinando a primera vista lo que hemos descubierto, no parece ser nada que el santuario haya registrado.

Shion- me intrigaron las palabras de Argol cuando me lo dijo, Camus estas consiente que en esta zona del santuario es imposible que exista dicha construcción.

Camus- estamos consientes, desde tiempos mitológicos, El jardín de los tributos, es una región especifica del cementerio interno del santuario, aquí, los cuerpos de los guerreros caídos, reciben los tributos respectivos a sus funerales, durante los días que anteceden a su sepultura, luego una vez al año Athena, brinda su ofrenda en agradecimiento y honor a aquellos que cayeron en su nombre. Ninguna Tumba ha sido ubicada en este lugar.

Shion- entonces, que te hace pensar que esto es una tumba?

Camus- tal vez si su excelencia ve lo que nosotros llegue a la misma conclusión.

Shion se aproxima al lugar donde estaba la leyenda encontrada el dia anterior, y se dispone a leer lo que ahí esta escrito.

La leyenda dice así:

"_Aquí ya hace el heredero de la oscuridad, hermano de nuestra señora, quien renuncio a la felicidad de la vida en el mes de Abril del primer año después de la guerra santa, llevándose consigo, la sonrisa de Athena, y la culpa de muchos hombres sobre sus hombros, mas su espíritu eterno sera, pues en vida la urna del gobernante de los Elíseos el fue, su trono lo espera, y la gloria de la salvación que solo la muerte puede dar, que el rezo de Athena le ayude a conciliar la Paz en su sueño que a los seis meses de la guerra santa emprenderá."_

En la misma roca, un poco más abajo un segundo y tercer epitafio están grabados en la roca a la entrada de esta cripta.

_Ha mi hermoso hijo entrego hoy, a la gloria de Athena espero que su sueño le de la paz que en vida no logro, concilie la soledad y la cicatrices que esta causo, cure su amargura y brinde consuelo a sus hermanos el hecho que mas allá de la muerte su misión continuo, que estos honores le acrediten sus culpas expiar, y nuestras lagrimas laven el dolor de nuestro corazón, al inframundo entrego hoy a mi hermoso Hijo, para que siga con su misión. A los ocho días del mes de mayo de la gloria de nuestra señora._

Y el siguiente se lee así.

_Nacido bajo la gloria de la iluminación, mas sus ojos nunca la luz conoció, a los veintitrés días del mes de septiembre del primer año de la gloria de nuestra señora entrego su espíritu a su señor, a mi querido hijo que el destino me presto, devuelvo su cuerpo a la roca donde su vida paso, mas su alma regresa a donde su corazón quedo, que las penumbras que habitaban en sus ojos le permitan llegar a un mundo de luz donde pueda descansar en paz, que sus tributos se paguen con la gloria de nuestras señora, pues mi hijo su vida ofrendo a causa y nombre de ella, a pesar de que sus creencias no fueran por su voz, honores a quien su pensamiento, le hizo ver la luz del sol, que nuestra señora interceda por ti ante tu señor, que perdone vuestras faltas, y brinde a vuestra alma un lugar digno a aquel que en vida fue llamado de todas formas traidor. Pero que en el alma de su señora vivirá por siempre como el más fiel servidor._

Y al final de tan bella leyenda termina así.

_Que su sueño nadie perturbe, que su gloria la vivan en su honor, que la luz del sol no ilumine, por su propia voluntad esta inscripción, Adiós Hijos míos, por el lamento de su señora y su padre que nunca mas podrán rendir tributo a su honor, os enterramos en el lugar donde vuestros antepasados dieron el ultimo Adiós, descansen en paz hasta que el destino desee interrumpir su sueño ideal. _

Shion- es acaso esto posible?

Camus- excelencia, se encuentra bien?

Shion- si, lo estoy, ordena que empiecen a retirar las rocas de esa entrada, llama a Dhoko, es necesario que el vea esto, por que si en verdad confirmo lo que sospecho, esta tumba pertenece a tiempos de nuestra señora en la guerra de 1743.

Camus- así será.

El resto del día, los trabajadores retiraron la mayor parte de las piedras y a eso de las 2 de la tarde, las escalinatas que descendían a la entrada quedaron al descubierto, y una imponente puerta de sólido hierro que no había visto la luz por mas de dos siglos quedo al descubierto, su excelencia Shion, había mandado a llamar a la princesa, por que ninguna tumba era abierta sin la presencia de ella, y Dhoko, el maestro de libra, ya que junto a el, son los únicos testigos de aquella guerra.

En la puerta, con finos grabados decorada, resaltaban tres emblemas, que cualquier conocedor de ellos y mitología sabría identificar, el signo de Virgo a la derecha, el de Picis a la izquierda, y en el centro justo en la unión de la puertas, una espada que atravesaba las alas de aquella inscripción.

Saori dio la orden las puertas que había permanecido tanto tiempo selladas por fin se abrían, dejando ver una oscura recamara que en el centro ya hacían tres criptas con ofrendas en sus pies, dos correspondientes al orden de los símbolos de la puerta, y una al centro de estas, a su derecha, la cripta correspondiente al Signo de Virgo, a la izquierda La correspondiente al Signo de Picis, y en el centro una cripta mas que reposaba a los pies de un antiguo altar, cubierto por tela y polvo.

Saori- Shion, esta tumba a quien pertenece?

Shion- son tres sus ocupantes Athena, dos santos de nuestra orden, y al parecer un ser muy cercano a nuestros mandatos.

Dhoko- Shion tu crees que les pertenezcan a ellos? Es decir crees que estas criptas sean las de ellos.

Shion- no lo se mi amigo, pero si es así, creo que al fin sabremos el misterio de sus cuerpos.

Saori- de quienes hablan?

Shion- en el santuario, durante nuestra época, nació una historia, mas bien un misterio, es bien sabido que somos los únicos sobrevivientes de aquellos tiempos, mas sin embargo el mausoleo correspondiente a nuestros hermanos de Armas, solo reposan Ocho cuerpos, contándonos a nosotros son diez los santos, de aquella época, pero eso indica la falta de dos cuerpos, se dice que fueron enterrados bajo el sigilo del silencio, nunca excepto Athena y su excelencia se supo la ubicación de la tumba de nuestros camaradas, y al ver esta que corresponde a los signos faltantes, tenemos la esperanza que corresponda a ellos.

Dhoko- con el permiso de mi señora me acercare a leer lo que en ellas esta grabado.

Después de unos minutos de reflexión.

Shion- Dhoko?

Dhoko- no creí vivir para ver esto de nuevo, poder contemplar de nuevo con mis ojos a mis dos hermanos perdidos.

Saori- eso significa…

Shion- eso significa mi señora, que esta es la tumba de Asmita y Arbafica santos de la orden de Athena, y nuestros hermanos de armas, Asmita era el santo dorado del signo de Virgo, y al igual que Shaka mantenía sus creencias a favor de sus enseñanzas, pero aun así fiel a la causa de nuestra señora, es decir la antecesora de usted. Y Arbafica era el santo dorado del signo de Picis, solitario entre los de nuestra orden, bello como solo el, como Afrodita mantenía el titulo de el mas hermoso entre los doce caballeros, y su fascinación residía en las rosas de su jardín.

Dhoko- ahora que lo pienso, Shaka y Afrodita son muy parecidos a Asmita y Arbafica.

Shion- es verdad, y la verdad no puedo reprimir el sentimiento de felicidad por volverlos a ver, al mismo tiempo que me inunda un gran sentimiento de tristeza por mis hermanos. Lamento demostrar tal debilidad ante usted princesa.

Saori- comprendo, no debes disculparte, es justo que después de tanto años vean de nuevo a sus hermanos.

Dhoko- agradecemos su comprensión, al parecer esta tumba fue diseñada para que nunca la encontraran, ya que los tributos impuestos aun permanecen como si los acabasen de poner.

Shion- es probable, que esperaran que nunca mas volviera ver la luz del sol, los tributos son de ese orden en específico, y no están los demás tributos de los dorados.

Saori- por que Shion?

Dhoko- princesa, al entierro de ellos ningún dorado sobreviviente asistió, todos rendimos tributos desde nuestros templos.

Saori- comprendo, pero díganme de quien es el tercer féretro?

Dhoko- temo que no hay ningún nombre grabado en el, mas el símbolo que lo representa es de temer mi señora.

En ese féretro, la tumba de ese ser no tenia ningún nombre, pero si un emblema, y muy conocido para el dolor de muchos, estaba grabado el emblema que representa a toda reencarnación de Hades en la tierra, el símbolo del medallón ya hacia grabado en esa cripta y aun con las letras de "tuyo siempre".

Shion- no hay duda, eso indica que esta tumba pertenece al que en vida fuera la reencarnación de Hades, he ahí el porque del epitafio.

Saori- debió de haber sido muy importante y vital el que lo enterraran aquí.

Shion- se equivoca princesa, es lógico que usted no lo recuerde pero la razón del por que esta aquí, escapa a cuestiones de seguridad y sellos a protección del mundo, la razón es otra, se debe a que esta persona fue muy cercana y querida por usted, y en un intento de brindarle paz a su atormentado espíritu, usted lo enterró en sus territorios.

Dhoko- eso explica también el porque ellos estén enterrados aquí.

Saori por que lo dices Dhoko?

Dhoko- en el epitafio, hacen referencia a un misión encomendada y seguida mas allá de la muerte, esa misión fue encomendada por Athena, y siguieron fieles a ella aun después de la muerte, ambos juraron a nuestra señora que acompañarían a este ser siempre, que no se separarían nunca de el, mientras vivieran, pero aun así decidieron seguirle en su viaje a la muerte.

Shion- eso significa que este cuadro que esta tapado le pertenece a el.

Dhoko- su ultima obra fue enterrada junto a el en el dia de su entierro.

Saori- y que es?

Shion- esta persona, era feliz pintando, su destreza y habilidad para la pintura era sin igual, pero después de la batalla nunca pinto de nuevo, y si lo hacia era con temor de que aquello que pintase murieran a los pocos días.

Saori- que crueldad.

Destaparon aquel lienzo, en donde ya hacían tres personas, dos sin terminar y una completa, pero a pesar de que los dos rostros sin terminar parecían felices, el tercero, terminado, no lo estaba; la angustia se reflejaba en sus ojos, el dolor hacia presa de la joven silueta de aquella persona.

En el momento en que el manto cayo, Athena pareció recordar de quien era, aquella hermosa obra, ya que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, que surcaron sus mejillas, mientras Dhoko y Shion, se postraban ante la figura de la joven ahí pintada, y es que a pesar de que no estaba terminado su rostro podían identificarla, era su señora Sasha, antigua reencarnación de Athena.

Saori, entre susurros articulo unas palabras.

Saori- después de tantos siglos, que mi voluntad luchara en contra de mi deseo, y a pesar de que intente sellarte en lo mas profundo de mis recuerdos, para no llorar por el sufrimiento que tu perdida me causaba, contemplo de nuevo esos ojos, esa cara, y aunque estoy triste por que no hay luz en tu mirada mi corazón se regocija de alegría de poderte contemplar una vez mas cara a cara…hermano mío, mi querido hermano..he esperado tanto tiempo para poder volver a mencionar en mi santuario tu nombre, poder levantar y sonreírte con la mirada, después de dos siglos y medio, por fin puedo pronunciarla, se bienvenido de nuevo a la luz hermano, contempla de nuevo una vida mas de tu hermana, quien llora de alegría al poder ver llegado este dia, me haces tan feliz como cuando vivías, como en aquellas épocas junto con Tenma y cuando respondía la nombre de Sasha, ahora puedo recordar quien eres, y mencionar tu nombre una vez mas, espero seas feliz mi querido hermano…Aarón.

Cuando Saori menciono este nombre, el lienzo pareció cobrar vida, ya que de esos tristes ojos que la miraban, lagrimas de sangre surcaron en la canva a través del nítido rostro hasta caer e los pies de aquella querida hermana.

Saori- no, por favor, no llores, me da la sensación de que aun no encuentras la paz. (cae de rodillas) aun después de tanto tiempo sufres verdad?

Shion- parece ser, que el cuadro aun tiene algo que decir.

Dhoko- probablemente la paz aun no sea alcanzada por estas tres almas.

Shion- tendremos que buscar la forma de averiguarlo. Camus, lleva a la princesa a sus aposentos.

Camus- como usted diga.

Dhoko- como sabremos que es la tristeza que alberga en este recinto?

Shion- posiblemente el lienzo nos lo diga.

Dhoko- pero como?

Shion: hay un caballero entre los nuestros, que a pesar de no hacerlo muy seguido, tiene una habilidad innata para pintar verdaderas obras de arte, y se por muy buena fuente que el también puede leer y entender los rasgos de cada pintura, seria un buen punto por donde comenzar.

Dhoko- y quien es? Que yo sepa aun no hemos dado la armadura de caballete.

Shion- te equivocas el es de la orden dorada.

Dhoko- a poco alguno de los dorados puede pintar.

Shion- si, y lo hace muy bien, debo decir.

Dhoko- entonces llámalo, tal vez el nos pueda ayudar.

Shion- de acuerdo. Shaina.

Shaina- si excelencia.

Shion- busca al caballero de virgo, dile que lamento interrumpir su meditación, pero necesito que examine algo, tráelo hasta aquí por favor, y dile que con el traiga a Ariane.

Shaina- como ordene.

Dhoko- Shaka? Ariane?

Shion- si, Shaka es el caballero de quien hablo, el puede entender esto, y posiblemente el que sepa de espiritualidad le ayudara en mucho. Y en cuanto a Ariane, de donde crees que he sacado los cuadros que decoran los aposentos de la Princesa? y se que aparte de educarla para la armadura, le enseña también a perfeccionar sus pinturas.

Dhoko- comprendo.

Lo que nuestro querido patriarca y el maestro de Libra no sabían, era que en las sombras del misterio, una figura imponente contemplaba paso a paso cada momento, cada acción que era llevada a cabo, desde antes del terremoto del día anterior hasta ese preciso momento

Figura- todo ha salido a fuerza de mi voluntad, ahora solo me resta esperar, pronto mi deseo y anhelo se harán realidad, podré poner fin a esta historia que lleva mas de dos siglos incompleta, al igual que esa pintura, pero eso es algo que pronto pienso solucionar.

Figura 2- estas satisfecha?

Figura- Mucho, realmente no podía salir todo mejor.

Figura 2- estas consiente que hay cosas que escapan a tu voluntad? Pero aun así piensas seguir, verdad?

Figura- me conoces bien, no puedo estar satisfecha con dicha solución, debe haber algo mejor.

Figura 2- te valeras del Oráculo?

Figura- es mi mejor opción, a ellos les faltaba algo que aprender antes de retirarse de este mundo, y ahora que he vuelto a la vida, no puedo retirarme de ella sin zanjar esto de una vez por todas.

Figura 2- estoy de acuerdo con tigo, y debo decir que te felicito, has elegido el mejor momento para hacerlo, ellos serán capaces de mostrar lo que en aquella época falta.

Figura- por ello lo he elegido, así que te encargo le tiempo a ti.

Figura 2- no te preocupes por ello, en cuánto lo indiques aré lo que me pidas.

Figura- me legra oírlo, ahora si me disculpas, debo asegurarme que mi otra parte este lista para utilizar. Así que si no es mucha molestia por favor déjame ver el pasado.

Figura 2- como rehusarme, solo dime el tiempo exacto en que quieres ver.

Figura- gracias, muéstrame por favor, Atenas, Grecia, santuario de Atenas, bosque de los espíritus, 16:30 pm, dos meses después de la guerra santa.

Figura 2- vaya que lo pensaste.

Figura- hay que tener precisión.

Atenas Grecia, santuario de Athena. Bosque de los espíritus, 16:30 pm Dos Meses después de la Guerra santa Año en gracia, 1743 primero de la gloria de Athena.

El sol se ocultaba, pronto caería la noche, y una figura solitaria ya hacia sentada al borde del peñasco en donde terminaba el bosque y empezaba la playa, no se movía, sus ojos eran tristes, no había brillo en ellos, la vida parecía escapar de ese cuerpo, joven, lleno de sueños truncados y esperanzas olvidadas, él lo sabia, pronto dejaría este mundo, y no hacia nada para impedirlo, se había cansado ya de luchar, no tenia razón para hacerlo, sostenía en sus manos un puñado de flores marchitas, y un pincel, lo que antes le daba razón a su vida, ahora lo desgarra una y otra vez, el miedo se percibía en su esencia, la soledad era lo único que le quedaba, y buscaba en sus sombras un consuelo que le guiara.

Joven- cuanta razón tenía, la muerte me hubiera salvado en aquel momento, y también a muchos más. (Lanzando estas palabras al aire.)

Y es que parecía conversar con el viento, que era la única presencia que se notaba en esos momentos. Pero él también lo sabia, no estaba solo, habían dos esencias mas junto a el.

Joven- ahora es la muerte la que deseo, a un a sabiendas que eso no remedirá mi culpa y no alcanzare la paz nunca. Pero aun así la deseo y la espero con ansias. Al final, nadie me extrañara cuando ese momento llegue, quizás yo no alcance la paz pero mi partida la traerá a mis seres queridos y a este mundo

Voz- no debe decir eso, no a su edad, no debería estar deseando la muerte ni llamándola para que le recoja, aun tiene mucho por que vivir.

Voz 2- él tiene razón, aparte de ello, la señora le extrañaría por el resto de su vida, y la tristeza se apoderaría del rostro de ella.

Joven- pero tendría la paz que tanto anhela, y no tendría que preocuparse mas por el resurgir.

Voz- no lo diga, si la princesa supiera lo que usted esta haciendo la pondría muy triste.

Joven- Pero no lo sabe, y no lo sabrá hasta que llegue el momento, confió en ustedes, se que no me traicionarían.

Voz 2- nuestra lealtad esta con nuestra señora, pero nuestra voluntad y amistad están con vos.

Joven- la verdad, considero que ustedes no deberían acompañarme en esto, ustedes tiene una segunda oportunidad y estan dispuesto a darla por mi causa¿Por qué no quieren vivir, por que estan tan dispuestos a entregar vuestra vida por una persona como yo?

Voz- por que aunque usted lo dude, tenemos mucho en comun, al igual que usted, nosotros también deseamos en algun momento la muerte y cerrábamos nuestros ojos cada día con la esperanza de no volver a despertar.

Voz 2- mas sin embargo voz acortas tu vida a voluntad, a diferencia nuestra que mantenemos un juramento de lealtad. Y por ello mismo es nuestra voluntad y el juramento hecho a nuestra señora el por que ofrendamos nuestra segunda oportunidad.

Voz- sin dudarlo cumpliríamos la orden de ella en un instante, pero ahora es vuestra voluntad la que nos importa, y si tu deseo es ese, nosotros estaremos feliz de ayudarle, y por que es nuestro deseo y nuestra voluntad es por ello que hemos decidido acompañarle.

Voz 2- hemos jurado no abandonarle nunca, aunque eso signifique acompañarlo mas haya del sueño eterno.

Joven- aun así, no deberían, nada los ata a mi.

Voz- Se equivoca, todo nos ata a vuestra presencia, desde la lealtad a nuestra señora hasta la amistad que tenemos con voz.

Voz 2- además la soledad es mala compañera, sabemos a lo que nos referimos, nunca nos perdonaríamos que vuestra esencia emprendiera ese viaje solo, no si esta en nuestras manos remediar vuestra soledad.

Voz- tal vez tardemos un tiempo mas, por ello rogamos a vuestro espíritu esperar, pero es seguro que no tardaremos mucho en alcanzarlo en ese sueño de no despertar.

Joven- agradezco vuestra compañía, es confortante en tiempos de soledad, y la verdad tenía miedo de encontrarme solo en aquel lugar, y pasar por todo esto sin un compañero leal.

Voz- no lo dudéis, en ese último momento estaremos a su lado, le ayudaremos en todo lo posible para cumplir su voluntad, pero tampoco dudéis que la princesa también iluminara vuestro caminar.

Joven- solo espero que ese momento suceda con una puesta de sol tan hermosa como esta. Como me gustaría poder plasmarla en un lienzo, pero temo que esto provoque una catástrofe más.

Voz- y supongo que por ello te rehúsas a terminar el retrato de vuestros hermanos.

Joven- si, ambos aun son necesarios en este lugar, y no quiero comprobar que mi pintura desate una calamidad, por eso os pido, que llegado el momento el lienzo me acompañe a mi ultimo hogar, y que en mi cripta no exista nombre que me pueda identificar.

Voz -(saliendo de las penumbras del bosque y arrodillándose a la par del joven) si es vuestra voluntad así se ara.

Voz 2- no dudaremos ni un segundo en cumplir vuestra petición, personalmente de eso nos encargaremos los dos, podrá descansar en paz llegado el momento joven Aarón.

Aarón- se los agradezco profundamente, Asmita, Arbafica, su compañía es grata.

Arbafica- nos satisface oírlo de usted.

Asmita- a nosotros también nos conforta vuestra compañía, ahora el sol se ha ocultado, pronto la temperatura bajara, y mientras viva es nuestra misión tenerlo a salvo, así que ruego a usted que nos acompañe, las noches de invierno en Grecia son muy frías, y no es conveniente que usted se enferme.

Arbafica- además, su excelencia, la princesa y el caballero Pegaso deben estar esperando su regreso.

Aarón- es verdad, por el momento hay que hacer lo posible por que Sasha viva feliz, y no sospeche nada, ya pronto llegara el día en que no acudiré a su llamado, y podré contemplar en silencio como mis ojos se cierran ante el atardecer que se cierne en mi vida

Aarón se levanta, y pasa en medio de Asmita y Arbafica, después de eso, ambos santos dorados se levantan y le acompañan en silencio durante su recorrido por las doce casa, hasta el santuario de Athena, es bien sabido entre los santos, que durante este tiempo, Arbafica, mantiene aun su recelo, no se acerca a nadie por temor al veneno que circula en sus venas, y en cuanto a Asmita, muchos de los santos, no lo consideran dignos de llevar la envestidura dorada en nombre de Athena, después de todo lucha en nombre de ella, pero cree en un Dios que no pertenece a su realeza. Y por ello son pocos los santos que les hablan a ellos, aunque saben mas de alguno que han entablado una buena amistad con el hermano de Athena.

En el templo principal.

Aarón- hermana, hermano, he llegado.

Sasha- se bienvenido hermano, te esperábamos.

Aarón- puedo ver que tuviste un buen día, como me hace feliz ver esa bella sonrisa.

Tenm-: Aarón, como estas? Por poco y haces que me muera de hambre.

Aarón- Perdona mi retraso, es que no podía dejar de apreciar tan bello espectáculo de la naturaleza con la puesta de sol.

Sasha- (dirigiéndose a Asmita y Arbafica) supongo que deben estar cansados, debo darles mis agradecimientos y pedirles disculpas por importunarles una molestia.

Asmita- no es ninguna molestia princesa.

Arbafica- es muy grata la compañía del Joven Aarón.

Sasha- se los agradezco, pero por favor pasen, sus hermanos ya están sentados a la mesa, solo esperábamos vuestra llegada.

Figura- así que sigue con la idea esa.

Figura 2- que esperabas, aun no hemos entrado en acción.

Figura- en teoría tengo cuatro meses más, pero no me gustaría esperar mucho, pronto las fuerzas y la poca voluntad le abandonaran y aunque reciba la lección, de nada servirá.

Figura 2- entonces has tomado ya una decisión?

Figura- si, mañana en la mañana lo llevaremos acabo, no podemos perder ni un minuto mas.

Figura 2- y a ellos los incluirás?

Figura- la necesitan tanto como Aarón, es necesario que saquemos de esa soledad sus espíritus, y aunque estoy consiente que alterando el curso del pasado, inevitablemente alterare el futuro, no tengo otra opción, sus destinos están dichos que no deben terminar así.

Figura 2- es por ello que he decidido ayudarte, estoy de acuerdo con tigo. Ahora solo falta que envíes a tu mensajero, ya que has alterados el designio de las estrellas en el futuro, Atala, ven.

Atala- me ha llamado.

Figura- si, debo encomendarte algo, lo aras según mis estipulaciones y lo ejecutaras según mis órdenes, escucha atentamente lo que te voy a encomendar…

Fin Búsqueda 2


	4. Cambiando el orden del tiempo

3ª Búsqueda

Cambiando el orden del tiempo, Pasado y Futuro, encuentro de Épocas.

Athenas, Grecia, Santuario de Athenas

Tiempo actual.

21:30pm

Salón rincipal.

Saga- esto me parece muy extraño¿qué habrá pasado para que nos reuniéramos todos?

Kanon- pues te sabré decir hermano que con los sucesos de los últimos días ya no me extraña nada.

Aldebarán- pues debo estar de acuerdo esta vez con tu hermano Saga, estos son días extraños

En eso entran al salón su Excelencia Shion, Saori, Dhoko, Shaka y Ariane.

Shion- sean bienvenidos, agradezco que dejaran sus obligaciones por un momento, se perfectamente que han sido días muy problemáticos, y confusos, pero la razón de haberlos hecho venir hasta aquí, es para poder darles a conocer que había en el mausoleo encontrado el día de ayer, se que es bien sabido por todos esta noticia, pero hasta el día de hoy hemos podido despejar sus dudas, por tanto este es informe oficial, hasta que nosotros no terminemos de explicar, rogaría por favor que no interrumpan, al final esclareceremos sus dudas.

Así, Shion, Athena y Dhoko explicaron lo que nosotros ya sabemos, por lo cual no nos detendremos en este punto, donde si nos detendremos es en la explicación de Shaka ya que de eso no sabemos nada.

Shaka- como dijo su excelencia, he visto el cuadro al que se refieren.

Flash back

Shaina- excelencia, e traído al santo de virgo y su aprendiza como lo solicito.

Shion- gracias Shaina, hazlo pasar por favor.

Shaina- si excelencia.

Shion- Shaka, lamento mucho haber interrumpido tu descanso, pero es muy importante que examines esto.

Shaka- no es ningún problema excelencia, solo pediría por favor me explique la situación.

Así Shaka y Ariane se enteran del suceso, y del por que fueron llamados.

Shaka- comprendo excelencia, la veremos en este momento.

Fin del Flash back

Shaka- el dolor, la pena, y el arrepentimiento están adheridos a el con cada pincelazo, la tumba en si guarda una tristeza enorme, y puedo decir que parecía esa tristeza haber sido sellada para no salir a flote.

Ariane- parce querer escapar, cada trazo de ese cuadro fue hecho con la intención de escapar, su voluntad por lograr algo, o de satisfacer a alguien es lo que han hecho que esa tristeza perdure por tanto tiempo, es mas como un recordatorio de un suceso, en el cual esta impregnada la esencia del pintor.

Shaka- mas el temor que los ojos de este reflejan, no dejan duda, ese cuadro fue creado para nunca terminarse.

Ariane- la intención del creador esta en el hacho de nunca terminar el cuadro, pero si, terminar con el remordimiento en su corazón.

Shaka- es posible que las lagrimas que se han reflejado solo sean un manifiesto de lo que ha fue sellado.

Ariane- eso es por simple deducción, seria muy difícil decirles con exactitud lo que ahí se resguarda, y la verdad detrás de esa pintura, lo que esta claro es que la persona que plasmaba tan bellos recuerdos con el pincel, no era una persona mala, su corazón y espíritu eran puros, nada perjudicaba sus creencias y en cada detalle y pincelada que trazaba, los acompañaba con las mejores intenciones y sentimientos.

Shaka- no podremos decirles mas hasta que podamos representar cada sentimiento hasta el fondo, por que actualmente, al parecer en su desesperación, cada trazo, esta fuera de lugar, no hay armonía en el mismo, pero aun así hay vida en el.

Mientras tanto entre los dorados que eran pocos los que les entendían palabra alguna a Shaka y a su aprendiza, como que una pregunta empezaba ha rondar por las cabezas de todos.

Milo- (A Camus) oye, y Shaka como sabe de eso?

Camus- ni idea, pero al menos sabe de lo que esta hablando.

Aldebarán- (A DeathMasck) desde cuando tenemos un experto en artes dentro de la orden.

DeathMask- Shaka?, Experto en Artes? No bromees, que no vez que no me puedo reír.

Arioria- (A Aioros) oye, hermano, Shaka Pinta?

Aioros- pues la verdad jamás lo vi hacerlo antes de morir, para mí esto es sorpresa, tal vez lo aprendió en ese transcurso de tiempo.

Shion- muy bien, hasta aquí es el informe que les teníamos, pronto les tendremos mas información al respecto, por lo pronto, cada quien seguirá en lo suyo, hasta nuevo aviso, y como es el final del informe, por si alguien no entendió, en este momento puede esclarecer la duda que tenga. Hay alguna pregunta?

Entre los dorados nadie decía nada, hasta que al fin, un valiente entre todos ellos, y al igual que muchos se atrevió a preguntar para poder esclarecer la duda que le carcomía la paciencia a más de alguno.

Shura- con todo respeto su excelencia, debo de decir que he logrado comprender todo a la perfección, y solo me resta preguntar algo para esclarecer una duda que según los comentarios que he escuchado aqueja a mas de alguno.

Shion- Adelante hijo mío, si esta en nosotros aclararla, lo haremos.

Shura- ok, pero no te ofendas Shaka de acuerdo?

Shaka- ¿?

Shura- excelencia, Shaka…Pinta?

Oficialmente todos los dorados esperaban expectante ante el resultado de esta pregunta.

Shaka- pues claro, que esperaban, que estuviera hablando así, sin saber nada.

Camus- ya decía yo que era extraño que Shaka meditara tanto tiempo.

Shaka- claro que pinto, y no, no me la paso todo el día solo meditando, el hecho que solo me la pase meditando delante de ustedes, no significa que no haga otras cosas mas.

Milo- de acuerdo ya comprendimos y no te enojes.

Mu- si, para aquellos que no lo sepan Shaka pinta, y lo hace muy bien si debo decir.

Saga- muy bien, es poca descripción, lo hace excelente, sino, de donde creen que sacaron todos lo cuadros que decoran el santuario? Aunque creo que los del templo principal, son hechos por Ariane, claro algunos.

Kanon- además que traen muchas ganancias en las obras de caridad, los museos de Athenas se dan el lujo de poder exponer cuadros hechos por la mano de Buda.

Shaka- Ya dejen de burlarse, si pinto, y no, no estoy bromeando, y ¿en serio hay cuadros en los museos de Athenas? Y ¿alguien me puede explicar que hacen mis cuadros siendo subastados?

Afrodita- mira por el lado positivo, así compartes la belleza que generas con el resto del mundo, y si me permites agregar tú ultimo cuadro esta muy relista.

Milo- ultimo cuadro?.

Dhoko- Afrodita tiene razón, ese último cuadro es muy realista.

Camus- cual cuadro?

Shaina- el de su excelencia, el que esta colgado al lado del trono, y pronto podremos ver el de la princesa ocupando el lugar correspondiente.

DeathMask- a poco el lo pinto?

Shaina- es de muy tontos no darse cuenta que los ha pintado, si lo dice en su firma.

Milo- en serio?, mirando a un cuadro cercano de un rió que ya hacia colgado en la pared en donde se poyaba, pues este dice A.D.V(Ariane De Virgo)

Mu- he Milo, ese cuadro esta pintado por Ariane, los cuadros de Shaka son estos.

OK oficialmente ahora el ojo les quedo cuadrado a todos los santos para los que era sorpresa que el santo de virgo pintara, ya que delante de ellos se erguía majestuosamente un hermoso cuadro estilo mural, donde se representaba la expiación de los pecados y la caída de la oscuridad a los avernos.(Traducción: El paraíso, el purgatorio y el infierno) en donde se podía apreciar claramente la belleza y delicadeza de cada trazo hecho por el autor.(aclaración, conste que los dorados van a cada rato al templo principal a dejar informes, pero pocos son observadores y menos si se tratan de obras que para ellos tiene siglos de estar ahí) ya hacia adornando aquella pared de grandes dimensiones, claro que el cuadro no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a las dimensiones. Pero ahí, en una esquina, muy disimuladamente en la esquina inferior derecha, ya hacia una diminuta firma que se leía, Shaka de Virgo.

Milo- y eso desde cuando esta ahí?

Saori- no eres muy observador caballero de Escorpio.

Aldebarán- valla debo admitirlo, es un cuadro muy bello.

Saori- si, y e tenido serios problemas con los directores de los distintos museos que alegan que ese cuadro debería exhibirse y no ocultarse dentro del santuario, y a pesar de que les explique que ese cuadro fue Hecho en esta época, peor fue para mi, por que ahora alegan que no debemos guardar a tan majestuoso pintor solo para nosotros, hay muchas solicitudes de museos para que Shaka done alguna de sus pinturas, y así lo hemos hecho para acallarlos un poco, pero no parecen complacidos.

Shion- la verdad no comprendo porque te niegas ha exhibirlos Shaka.

Shaka- por que eso traería mas problemas.

Shion- sabias palabras. Muy bien, ahora que ya es de todos, bien sabido, la afición de Shaka, y los resultados del descubrimiento, pueden retirarse a sus casas.

En las escaleras del templo principal.

DeathMasck- con que pintas, he?

Shaka- que no te quedo claro?

Milo- a todo esto si Mu, Saga, Kanon, Afrodita, Su excelencia y el maestro Dhoko por que no nos lo dijeron?

Mu- por que no preguntaron, además, como que era muy obvio, no creen?

Camus- si lo pones así, creo que tienes razón.

Shura- y desde cuando pintas, por que hacer esa "pequeñez" de cuadro no te ha llevado un día.

Aioros- buena pregunta, por que yo no recuerdo que lo hicieras antes de mi muerte.

Shaka- en serio quieren saber?

Shura- anda dínoslo.

Shaka- pues creo que desde mi tercera reencarnación.

Saga- traducción, desde antes que a ustedes se les ocurriera existir, literalmente.

Aldebarán- oficialmente estoy contento por ti, y hasta cierto punto me da envidia saber que tu ya pintabas de esa forma tan boita cuando nosotros no sabíamos ni sentarnos

Shaka- calma Alde, no siempre he pintado así, claro que con cada reencarnación he tenido que esperar un tiempo para poder acceder a esa peculiaridad, si vieras los garabatos que deje en el templo de la india, no estarías envidiando nada.

Figura- si, descansen caballeros de la orden de Athena, por que su destino y su vida pronto darán un vuelco total.

Figura 2- eres mala, eso parece ser una ultima cena, o en este caso un ultimo descanso.

Figura- no creas, al menos 1 de ellos no descansara tan bien.

Figura2- pues solo avísame quieres.

Santuario de Athenas

01:25 am.

Templo de Virgo.

En el templo de virgo todo parece estar en calma, como en los otros 11 templos restantes, sus tres ocupantes duermen, después de todo han sido días muy extraños para todos, pero uno de los tres ocupantes no parece dormir tan tranquilo.

Ariane- (hablando dormida) Quien eres tu?

Silencio.

Ariane- contesta, donde estamos?

Silencio.

Ariane- (con temor en la voz)espera, por favor, espera.

Silencio.

Ariane- (temblor en la voz) detente, te lo ruego detente, no lo hagas, no hay razón (llorando)…no lo hagas… NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cuarto principal.

Shaka- (saliendo de la recamara) Shun, Ariane, están bien.

Shun- maestro, iba a preguntar lo mismo.

Shaka- donde esta Ariane?

Shun: debe seguir en la recamara.

Ariane- DETENTE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shun- maestro es Ariane.

Shaka- Ariane. Vamos Shun. (Corriendo hacia la dirección de la recamara)

Templo de Geminis.

Saga- que pasa, otro terremoto?

Kanon- no, viene del templo de Virgo.

Kariet- maestros, lo han sentido?

Saga- si Kariet, parece venir del sexto templo.

Templo de Libra

Dhoko- Shyriu, estas bien?

Shyriu- si maestro, parece provenir del templo de Virgo.

Dhoko: que habrá pasado? Vamos Shyriu.

Templo principal.

Saori- Shion, que ha sucedido?

Shion- me temo que aun no lo se princesa, pero lo averiguare.

Templo de Virgo.

Shaka- (junto a la cama de Ariane) Ariane, despierta, vamos despierta.

Ariane- (aun dormida) no lo hagas, no debe terminar asi.

Shaka- Ariane, despierta, reacciona. (Levantándola ligeramente.)

Ariane- (despertando de un golpe.) Maestro?!

Shaka- Ariane, que bien ya despertaste, estas bien?

Ariane- Maestro, yo…(no pudo mas y se desato en llanto en los brazos de Shaka)

Shaka- Ariane; que pasa, que tienes?

Ariane- Maestro, fue tan real (llorando)

Shaka:-Ya Ariane, tranquila. Solo fue un sueno.

Ariane- es que era tan real, esa persona estaba dispuesta a tomar la ultima consecuencia en sus manos.

Shaka- Ariane, tranquilízate, trata de relajarte, entiende que ya paso, tan solo es fue un sueno.

Mientras Shaka trata de tranquilizar a Ariane, en la sala de Virgo, se habían reunido los caballeros dorados que habían sido despertados por la tristeza y desesperación que el cosmos de Ariane irradiaba.

Mu- Shun, sabes algo?

Shun- mi maestro aun esta con ella. No sabría decirte que paso Mu.

Saga- pero esta bien?

Shun- un tanto alterada, pero aparte de ello no parece tener nada malo.

Shion- deberían regresar a sus templos, yo me quedare a esperar a Shaka, y saber obre la situación de Ariane.

Mu- me quedare con usted maestro.

Ikki- (que iba llegando junto con Arioria) Shun estas bien?

Arioria- maestro que paso, estábamos en las puertas del santuario cuando sentimos ese cosmos, creímos que estaban bajo ataque. Que a pasado?

Shun- no te preocupes hermano, estoy bien.

Shion- estamos esperando noticias al respecto.

En eso sale Shaka, y se dirige a la sala.

Shaka- lamento profundamente haberlos despertado, ruego por favor disculpen la interrupción.

Saga- olvida eso, y dinos que paso?

Shaka- pues no estoy muy seguro, solo se que tiene que ver con un sueno, ya que esta tan alterada que no me dice nada coherente. Me dirigía a prepararle un te.

Shion- comprendemos, lo mejor será descansar, ya no te interrumpiremos, mañana con mayor calma averiguaremos del asunto. Así que nos retiramos.

Shaka- intentare que descanse, mañana le preguntare al respecto.

Así, la noche da paso al día, y a pesar del suceso que interrumpió el descanso las cosas parecen seguir su curso normal, ningún caballero le dio la importancia necesaria un a pesadilla, ya que era una simple pesadilla, pero para reconfortar el alma de Ariane, Shaka, le dijo que la examinarían juntos en la tarde de ese día, pero debido a los sucesos que el destino predisponen, es posible que ese análisis no llegue como creían.

Athenas, Grecia Santuario de Athena, Jardín de los tributos. 7:30 am.

Afro- este es el último bloque de mármol.

Milo- con esto terminamos.

Camus- vaya días hemos tenido.

Mil-: si, pero no te preocupes, parce que de ahora en adelante todo volverá a la normalidad.

Afro- realmente han sido días muy extraños, y yo que tu mejor no diría nada al respecto de normalidad.

Camus- es verdad, Afro tiene razón, en este Santuario, no se puede decir que transcurra una vida normal.

Milo- a todo esto, y la Pintura?

Afro- sigue ahí, decidieron no sacarla por respeto, tengo entendido que después de las meditaciones, Shaka vendrá a verla.

Milo- ya, pues la verdad me sorprendí mucho al saber que Shaka pintaba.

Camus- es verdad, no me lo creía.

Afro- eso les pasa por ser poco observador, claro me lo esperaba del escorpión, pero de ti Camus?

Camus- a todo esto como te diste cuenta tu?

Afro- pues digamos que me di cuenta por accidente, en un día que paseaba a los alrededores del Bosque llegue hasta la salida a la playa, y ahí estaba Shaka y Ariane, creo que el le estaba enseñando como demarcar los trazos, Al parecer Ariane ya lo trae en la sangre, es que parecen mas complementarse uno a otro que Maestro y Aprendiz.

Milo- haciendo referencia a eso, no creen que desde que Ariane llego al templo de Virgo como que Shaka ha cambiado un poco.

Camus- un poco, yo diría que mucho, por lo que antes no salía del templo, hoy no hay día de Dios que no lo vea por las tardes paseando y hablando con Ariane alrededor de las doce casas.

Afro- es verdad, Ariane a logrado hacer un gran cambio en nuestro hermano de Virgo, como que esta mas extrovertido.

Milo- me creerían que la primera vez que lo oí reír en mucho tiempo, por poco me muero de la impresión. Después le pregunte a Ariane que había hecho, y solo me contesto que Shaka se reía de un historia que ella le contó.

Camus- y pensar que ha sido la única que se a atrevido a llamarle tonto y ha sobrevivido para contarlo.

Milo- a poco le llamo tonto? Cuando? Como no estuve ahí.

Camus- si, no te lo conté? Justo después del maremoto, cuando apareció como si nada, lo único que Ariane le dijo fue Tonto.

Afro- y no dijo nada? No le quito los sentidos, no le mando a un recorrido por los 6 infiernos?

Camus- no, es mas se quedo callado un buen rato y lo único que atino a decir fue lo siento.

Milo- Jajaja, entonces Shaka ha cambiado un montón, además que con la escena de ayer, me dejo con el ojo mas cuadrado aun.

(nuestros santos seguirán hablando al respecto, los cambios sufridos en los últimos meses, son comparables a los de los últimos días, pero lo que ellos no saben es que dos sombras los vigilan desde un plano superior, y estas sombras tiene el poder suficiente como para hacer cambios mucho mas drásticos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos)

En otro lado del santuario.

Shaka- estas segura que te encuentras bien, pudimos haberlo dejado para después.

Ariane- no, estoy bien maestro, lo que necesito es sentarme un rato a las orillas del mal y despejar mi mente de dudas y miedos.

Shaka- entonces te dejo, debo ir al mausoleo, si te sientes mejor alcánzame luego, sino, te veré luego en el templo.

Ariane- si, no se preocupe.

Figura- es hora.

Figura2- ya me estaba cansando de esperar.

Figura- lo dejo en tus manos.

Figura2- así será.

En el Mausoleo.

Afro-buenos días Shaka.

Shaka- buenos días Afro, Camus, Milo; veo que han terminado con los trabajos.

Milo- si, esto era lo ultimo que íbamos ha hacer.

Camus- por cierto como esta Ariane, se encuentra bien?

Shaka- si, aparentemente si, pero no quiero arriesgarme, le he dicho que descanse, pero la muy necia se niega ha hacerme caso.

Milo- virgo es al fin y al cabo.

Afro- tiene un maestro de donde aprender, después no te quejes si dices que es testaruda, por que tu no eres un manso corderito.

Camu-: dime, te diriges a ver el retrato.

Shaka- si, quiero aprovechar a ver algo que me dejo muy intrigado ayer, y digamos que no estoy tranquilo.

Afro- el que?

Shaka- es que no se por que cada vez que entro a esa tumba tengo un sentimiento de nostalgia e impotencia que no puedo suprimir, no es la tristeza que aprisiona el cuarto, es otra cosa, es un cosmos lleno de dolor y resentimiento.

Camus- Cosmos? Dudo que exista Cosmos después de tanto tiempo.

Afro- ahora que lo dices, cuando entre, también sentí ese cosmos, pero yo creo que era mas un cosmos lleno de secretos, que intentaba apartarse de todo ser vivo.

Milo- pues yo entre y no sentí nada.

Camus- lo consultaste con Ariane o con su excelencia?

Shaka- no. Extrañamente parecían no sentir nada. Así que en ese momento deduje que era mi imaginación.

Milo- pero si tu y Afro lo sintieron algo de cierto debe tener, ten cuidado, aun no sabemos que significa todo esto. Además ya suficientes cambios y sustos para el resto del año.

Afro- es verdad, pero de todas maneras deberías hacerte acompañar por alguien, no es bueno que estés solo en ese lugar.

Shaka- no se preocupen no tengo intenciones de pasar mucho tiempo aquí, aun tengo informes que redactar, cosas que esclarecer, y una aprendiza de la cual estar pendiente, así que para estar del todo concentrado en esto aun me falta mucho tiempo, además que podría pa...

Shaka no termino la frase, justo en ese momento el cosmos de Ariane se encendió en pos de ataque, lo cual alarmo a tan aprensivo maestro.

Shaka- Ariane.

Milo- Shaka, donde esta Ariane.

Shaka- en la playa cerca de aquí.

Camus- vamos.

En la playa Ariane, estaba en pos de batalla dispuesta a lanzarse en contra de los intrusos que tenia delante suyo.

Ariane- quienes son.

Voz- donde estamos.

Ariane- Templo de Athena, lugar prohibido para aquellos que no son caballeros.

Voz- Athena?

**Fin de la búsqueda 3**


	5. Encuentro con caballeros de otro tiempo

4ta Búsqueda.

Encuentro con Caballeros de Otros Tiempos

Ariane- se perfectamente que no estas solo, puedo sentir dos presencias mas aparte de la tuya.

Voz- amazona supongo.

Ariane- supones bien, ahora identifícate, estas en tierra prohibida, solo caballeros y amazonas con autorización pueden estará en este lugar, identifícate, o me veré obligada a hacer que te identifiques.

Voz- no deseo pelear, no me gustas, prefiero la paz y la platica. Además, no creo que puedas hacer algo en mi contra.

Ariane- me suenas bastante familiar, si otra fuera tu situación yo también optaría por la paz, pero debido a que eres un intruso, en los territorios de mi señora eres tu el que no podrá hacer nada en mi contra, exijo que te identifiques. Y al mimo tiempo exijo que se manifiesten tus acompañantes, por su cosmos puedo decirte que no son seres normales.

Voz- por favor vete, no deseo que te pase nada malo.

Ariane- soy una Amazona me ofendes al insinuar que soy débil.

2da Voz- el honor de una amazona, cosa de temer.

3ra Voz- digno de verse, pero aun así no eres rival para nosotros.

Voz- esperen, ella solo cumple con su misión, además el hacho de que no nos reconozca es prueba que no es el santuario al que pertenecemos.

Ariane- Santuario? Si vienen de un santuario, eso significa que vienen a atacarnos, si ese es el caso mucho menos dejare que salgan con vida de aquí.

Voz- no, espera, no venimos en son de batalla, ya te dije que detesto las batallas.

Ariane- bien podría ser un engaño. No puedo confiarme.

2da Voz- tienes muy arraigada la enseñanza de tu misión, eso es bueno, un excelente maestro da como resultado un excelente caballero en tu caso Amazona.

Ariane- sus cosmos son poderosos, son enemigos de temer.

3ra Voz- sabias palabras, ahora retírate, y no nos veremos obligados a hacerte daño.

Ariane- una Amazona nunca se retira cuando es bienestar de su señora. Somos capaces de dar nuestra vida por ella.

2da Voz- dar la vida por tu señora? Un concepto que no se oye mucho.

Ariane- basta ya, exijo que se identifiquen.

Voz- es que no creo que sea conveniente, no podemos, entiéndelo.

Ariane- enemigos o no, esta es tierra sagrada, no deben estar aquí.

3ra Voz- por ello vamos a tener que pedirte que olvides avernos visto. Y hablado.

Ariane- imposible, debo dar la alarma.

2da Voz- (dejando ver su armadura a la luz del día.) me temo que no podemos dejarla hacer eso señorita.

3ra Voz- (saliendo de entre los arboles). Temo que ante la alarma, traería problemas a nuestro señor.

Ariane- (con cara de Sorpresa y duda) ¡¿La Armadura de Picis y la de… ¡¡¡¡¡Virgo?!!!!! _Es posible que sean_… ¡¿Afrodita¡¿Ma… Maestro?!

2da Voz- temo que nos confunde.

3ra Voz- no somos quienes usted dice.

Ariane- (acercándose) No, ustedes no son esos caballeros, Quienes son? Y por que llevan las armaduras sagradas de los templos de Virgo y Picis?, a menos que sean los caballeros dorados Afrodita y Shaka, no tendrían que llevarla.

2da Voz- no es conveniente que se acerque, ni que nos vea.

Ariane- ¿usurpadores acaso? Enemigos disfrazados bajo el manto de las constelaciones del zodiaco, como mi maestro me lo cuenta¿son enviados de Hades?

Vo-¿Hades¿le conoces?

Ariane- no en persona, pero seria la segunda vez que ataca a mi señora, y tampoco seria la primera que ocupa a caballeros muertos en batallas pasadas a su voluntad.

3ra Voz- (en susurros) esto es una pesadilla.

Voz- a cualquier lado que vamos el nos sigue.

Ariane- vuelvo a exigir que se identifiquen.

2da Voz- pequeña debes olvidar por tu bien el habernos visto.

3ra Voz- debemos retirarnos

Ariane- de aquí no se mueven, solo sobre mi cadáver.

2da Voz- no eres rival a nuestra contra.

Ariane- pruébenme.

3ra Voz- cuatro poderosos cosmos se acercan. Es conveniente retirarnos.

Ariane- (levantando levemente su rostro) Maestro.

2da Voz- concuerdo con tigo. Señor, nos retiramos, acompáñenos.

Ariane- ustedes no se retiran.

2da Voz- como buena amazona, cumples tu deber a toda costa.

3ra Voz- solo que en esta ocasión, es mejor que duermas un tiempo.

Ariane- ¿Dormir? Por que lo dices…

Así de la nada, una figura se mueve a la velocidad de la luz, Ariane logra esquivar este primer intento de ataque, pero en cuestión de milésimas de segundo una mano asalta por detrás a la joven aprendiza de virgo, presionando levemente ciertos puntos en el cuello de esta dejándola inconsciente.

Voz- estará Bien?

3ra Voz- no se debe preocupar, solo a perdido temporalmente la conciencia.

2da Voz- (tomando a Ariane entre sus brazos) Valla amazona, digna de llevar la mascara. Fiel hasta el final de la batalla, (colocándola bajo la sombra de un árbol.) fuerte y ágil, no cualquiera logra esquivar un ataque de un caballero dorado.

3ra Voz- es verdad me ha sorprendido al esquivarte, debe tener un excelente maestro, sin contar el riguroso entrenamiento, o es que acaso estas fuera de practica?

2da Voz- oye, como que fuera de Practica?

3ra Voz- preguntaba¿me pregunto quien la entrenara?

2da Voz- pues te digo que ante mis ojos esta la respuesta a tu pregunta.

3ra Voz- de que hablas.

2da Voz- lleva el medallón de aprendiz dorado, la entrenan para ser una amazona de la orden dorada.

3ra Voz- explica muchas cosas. De que signo es?

2da Voz- ha eso voy, (retirando un poco la capa) pero mira que tenemos aquí, a que no adivinas de que signo se trata.

3ra Voz- por ellos te pregunto.

2da Voz- pues va por tu armadura, quien la entrena, lo hace para que sea digna portadora de la armadura de Virgo.

3ra Voz- será digna de usarla.

Voz- es bueno saber, que la vida sigue.

3ra Voz- hablamos luego alguien se acerca.

2da Voz- es mejor que nos retiremos.

Voz- (agachándose a la para de Ariane) tengo el presentimiento que no será la ultima vez que nos veremos, hasta entonces, cuídate. (Colocando el ramo de flores que consigo llevaba)

3ra Voz- por aquí.

Así, como misteriosamente aparecieron, desaparecieron. Dejando atrás a una amazona con un bello ramo de flores, claro que no estará mucho tiempo sola, ya que en ese instante cuatro caballeros de la orden dorada llegan al lugar donde hasta hace poco se encontraban las enigmáticas figuras.

Camus- este es e lugar, aun hay vestigio de cosmos desconocido.

Milo- pero no lo suficiente como para seguirlo.

Shaka- Ariane, contesta, donde estas?

Afro- Shaka, mira.

Ahí, a la protección del árbol, aun dormía obligadamente Ariane, a la espera que alguien la encontrara.

Shaka- Ariane!

Camus- descuida esta bien, solo esta dormida.

Milo- el hecho que no haya vestigio de batalla, significa que no dieron tiempo al ataque, conocen bien los puntos débiles de un cuerpo.

Afrodita- Ariane no es de las que dejarían ir al enemigo sin antes derrotarlo, o perder en el intento.

Camus- es verdad, eso solo puede significar una cosa…

Shaka- (levantando a Ariane en sus brazos) Hay intrusos en el Santuario.

Milo- debemos dar la alarma.

En eso, llega de otro punto del santuario Saga, que estaba entrenando a Kariet cerca de ahi.

Saga- que ha pasado?

Kariet- ¡Ariane¿Que le ha pasado?

Sag-: he logrado sentir tres cosmos que no son del santuario, díganme que me equivoco.

Camus- no, no te equivocas Saga hay tres infiltrados dentro del santuario, estábamos por dar la alarma.

Afrodita- creemos que Ariane fue la primera en detectarlos y enfrentarlos, pero en su estado no nos dirá nada

Saga- ya veo, lo mejor es separarnos, Camus, da la alarma de que hay tres intrusos en el templo, el resto separémonos para buscarlos, Kariet, lleva con tigo a Ariane y ve al templo de Mu, pídele que la revise, y quédate con ella.

Afrodita- dile Calipso que se reúna con tigo en el primer templo, y que por ningún motivo salga de ahí, hasta que yo diga lo contrario, no sabemos al enemigo que nos enfrentamos, y ella no esta lista para hacerlo.

Camus- es verdad, ningún aprendiz esta listo, seria muy peligroso tanto para ellos como para nosotros si están en búsqueda, mejor demos la orden que ningún aprendiz que no ostente armadura aun, se una a la búsqueda.

Milo- eso descarta a los aprendices dorados, exceptuando a los de bronce.

Saga- estoy de acuerdo, lo mejor es dejarlos afuera.

Camus- estoy de acuerdo, den la alarma, mientras tanto yo iré hasta el templo principal, para informar a su excelencia y a la princesa.

Shaka- de acuerdo, dividámonos, y reunámonos a las puertas de Aries.

Así, la alarma fue dada, el santuario debía responder ante los posibles intrusos, sin saber de que eran capaces esto, ya que el único testigo seguía inconsciente a la protección de la primera casa.

Mientras el santuario mantenía una alerta logística, el patriarca había dado orden que los caballeros de tauro y sagitario resguardaran los aposentos de Athena, los caballeros de Aries, Cáncer, Leo, Libra y Capricornio deberían permanecer en sus templos hasta que se dijera lo contrario, Géminis, Virgo, Escorpio, Acuario y Picis, se unirían a la búsqueda de los intrusos.

Si tan solo supieran, que al menos el santo de la virgen y el de los peces podrían causar una gran confusión dentro de la búsqueda.

Athenas, Grecia Santuario de Athena Templo de Aries 10:34 am.

Hanniet- ya tranquilízate, Berenice.

Calíope- si Berenice, llevas mas de media hora dando vueltas de un lado para el otro. Me estas mareando.

Calipso- no la culpo, es bien sabido que Berenice es mas que hiperactiva, y se pone peor cuando esta nerviosa.

Berenice- no me pidan que me calme, por que no puedo, como me voy ha estar sentada tan tranquila si no se ni que esta pasando.

Kariet- ya te dije todo lo que se, hay intrusos en el santuario, por lo cual nuestro maestros no quieren que salgamos heridas, ya cuando la alerta seda, podremos salir del templo de Aries.

Hanniet- a todo esto, y tu hermano¿no debería estar aquí?

Kariet- ¿Asriel?, no que va, si ni en el santuario esta.

Calíope- es cierto, algo habías mencionado que el señor Kanon lo llevaría a entrenar a otro lugar.

Kariet- si, salieron temprano hoy en la mañana y según creo, y si siguen con lo planeado, no lo vere como en tres meses.

Berenice- (deteniendo u constante andar) solo el faltaba por irse, pronto nosotras también tendremos que demostrar nuestro entrenamientos y si somos dignos de llevar la armadura en nombre de Athena.

Calipso- es verdad, ya hace bastante que se han marchado Rigel, Daniel e Ian, y de Iván, Said y Ricardo no sabemos nada hace meses.

Hanniet- aun así, le oí decir al maestro Camus que sus cosmos son fuertes, aunque al parecer, en cuanto a Ian, Said, he Iván sus maestros tiene dudas, sus cosmos no reaccionan en sintonía con las constelaciones doradas, y algo oí del patriarca que decían que constelaciones relevantes a guardianes de otros dioses griegos parecen estar mas sincronizadas con los cosmos de ellos; pero que aun no había nada claro.

Kariet- si es así, es probable que ya no compitan por las armaduras doradas.

Berenice- dependerá de la voluntad de los dioses al final.

Calipso- eso me brinda la oportunidad de un tema que quería tratar con ustedes, aunque una de las interesadas esta dormida, debo tratarlo ahora o no estaré cómoda.

Caliope- habla te escuchamos.

Calipso- bien, como sabrán, en las constelaciones de Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Escorpio, Capricornio y Picis, no hay mas que un aprendiz postulando al honor de llevar las armaduras de dichas constelaciones, ya que al menos en Géminis, siendo una constelación doble siempre deben ser dos los que postulen por ella, y ahora con el nuevo pacto hecho entre Poseidón y Athena, uno de los dos llevara la de Géminis, mientras que el otro será entrenado para ser un general marino, y como ya es bien sabido, Kariet entrena por la Armadura de Géminis, mientras Asriel por la del dragón marino.

Kariet- si, eso lo sabemos, que tiene eso de crucial?

Calipso- a lo que me refiero es a los postulantes por las armaduras de Aries, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Sagitario y Acuario. En estos templos, hay dos postulantes, y si lo que Hanniet comenta, es probable que al final, Ikki, Shiryu y Seiya no competirán en contra de Ian, Said he Ivan, lo que deja solo tres posibles confrontaciones que serán muy duras.

Calíope- si te refieres al hecho de mi inminente batalla por la armadura dorada de Aries contra Kiki, ya hemos sido preparados para ello, por eso mi maestro a enviado a Kiki hasta Yamir, la verdad es que al parecer su excelencia Shion y mi maestro creen que Kiki seria mejor concejero que caballero, pero dijeron que no nos preocupáramos por ello, que las estrellas al final nos guiarían.

Calipso- eso no me tranquiliza, pero al menos es algo, lo que me lleva mi comentario hacia ti Hanniet.

Hanniet- la verdad, es que Hyoga será un duro oponente, sin dudarlo mucho te puedo decir que mis oportunidades son mínimas, pero aun así estoy dispuesta a dar mi mejor esfuerzo al respecto, Camus, me ha dicho que el hecho de que la armadura de Acuario es compatible al cosmos de Hyoga, no significa que o sea menos digna de usarla, claro, seria fantástico poder llevarla, pero soy realista, la batalla será dura, y aunque no quería mencionarlo, hasta que estuviera cerca el día, debo confesarles, o mas bien advertirles que estoy dispuesta a perder mi vida en el intento.

Berenice- es triste que lo digas, pero para ello fuimos entrenadas, y de antemano sabíamos que aquellos en los cuales habían mas de un postulante, estarían dispuestos a batallar a riesgo de su propia vida. Y no se si es conveniente decirlo, pero me alegrara mucho que fuera verdad lo que Hanniet comento, es cierto no servirían a Athena, pero al menos estarían vivos, y llevando con orgullo las enseñanzas de sus maestros. Por mi parte debo admitir que me da temor el perder a Hanniet, pero si es la decisión que ella ha tomado, le apoyare hasta la última consecuencia.

Kariet- lo que nos deja a una sola persona mas, aquella que a diferencia nuestra, su voluntad, y su entrenamiento le ha arraigado mas el orgullo de una amazona, sin embargo a pesar de los esfuerzos de su maestro a ninguno de sus dos discípulos les ha podido quitar el sentimiento que ha ambos une como familia.

Calíope- es verdad, a quien mas le va a costar será ha Ariane, Shun y Shaka son mas que compañero de entrenamiento y maestro, sin embargo sus creencias como amazona le pondrán en predicamento de luchar o morir.

Berenice- no podemos hacer nada, preguntemos o no, sabemos perfectamente que decidirá batallar hasta el final.

Kariet: solo me pregunto ¿que pensara "el" de todo esto?

Atheas, Grecia. Santuario de athena. Ubicación desconocida 10:30 am

Voz- parece haber cambiado.

2da Voz- me temo que este no es el santuario al que pertenecemos.

3ra Voz- estas en lo correcto Arbafica, las esencias en este templo no son las que habitan en nuestro santuario.

Arbafica- entonces, en donde estamos? Dime, Asmita, por que si este no es el santuario de athena, entonces que templo es, para mis sentidos todo se volvió confuso desde ese reflejo de color verde que se reflejo en el oleaje.

Asmita- es verdad después de eso terminamos aquí, pero te equivocas Arbafica, este sigue siendo el templo de athena, per parece ser otro lugar, o quizás…

Arbafica- o quizás que, Asmita?

Asmita- o quizás otro tiempo.

Arbafica- te golpeaste la cabeza o que, estas tratando de decirme que viajamos a través del tiempo? Imposible.

Asmita- es la era de los dioses, todo es posible mi buen Arbafica, pero por ahora nuestra prioridad es saber exactamente donde estamos, y si esto sigue siendo el templo de athena, deberíamos tratar de llegar hasta ella (mientras dice esto, levanta su rostro en dirección ha la colina zodiacal, fijando s expresión en el templo principal.)

Arbafica´- opino lo mismo que tu, nuestra señora debe poder ayudarnos, solo espero que exista la actual reencarnación de athena.

Asmita- Bien, (dirigiéndose a la tercera figura) joven Aarón, esto podría ser muy peligroso, si mis sospechas son correctas, en este momento, los actuales guardianes de los doce templos desconocen quienes somos, para ellos no somos mas que enemigos, seria muy peligroso que su presencia se expusiera ha esto, lo mas conveniente seria que nos esperara en un lugar seguro hasta que logremos aclarar estos hechos, o al menos hasta que podamos tener mayor información del terreno.

Aarón- comprendo, yo esperare a su regreso en el lugar que me asignen, siempre y cuando ustedes prometan volver aquí.

Arbafica- es una promesa, regresaremos por usted, y hallaremos una forma de volver al santuario que conocemos. (Volviéndose hacia Asmita) asmita, ya has encontrado un lugar seguro?

Asmita- si, el único lugar es un peñasco muy cerca del mar, al parecer se encuentra aun bajo la jurisdicción del templo de Athena, pero estará a salvo, no hay rastro de cosmos recientes en dicho lugar.

Así, Asmita y Arbafica, conducen con sigilo y precaución al joven Aarón rumbo a dicho lugar, una vez que se aseguran de dejarlo en un lugar seguro y dar las indicaciones de que no salga y no se aleje de dicho lugar hasta su regreso, emprenden su camino rumbo a los imponentes templos del zodiaco.

Fin de la búsqueda 4


	6. El reflejo a traves de los doce templos

Búsqueda 5

El reflejo atraves de los doce templos.

Athenas Grecia

Santuario de athena

Camino de las doce casas.

11:15 am

Arbafica: parece ser que debemos ir con cuidado, han levantado una alerta para nuestra búsqueda.

Asmita; no será fácil llegar hasta el templo principal, pero sabes desde que llegamos aquí he tenido la sensación de que hay dos cosmos muy conocidos, y otro poderoso, pero que engaña a primera impresión, y tengo la sospecha de que si logramos llegar hasta el séptimo templo, podremos aclarar esto.

Arbafica: es verdad la cosmos energía del séptimo templo se me hace muy familiar, tengo el presentimiento de que ya la hemos sentido antes, y no es nuestro enemigo, lastima que no podemos elevar nuestro cosmos para saber si el también lo reconoce.

Asmita: es verdad, seria como delatar nuestra posición.

Arbafica: Cambiando un tanto drástico de tema, Asmita, tengo una duda que no e deja tranquilo.

Asmita: dime, te escucho.

Arbafica: por que esa amazona te abra llamado maestro, al parecer la primera impresión de ella al verte fue esa.

Asmita; al parecer el ahora santo de virgo, ha entrenado muy bien a su aprendiza, pero al igual que tu en esta ocasión estoy confundido, temo no poder darte una respuesta.

Arbafica: no te preocupes, no era mi intención presionarte, solo quería saber si tu tenias la misma duda.

En eso ambos se detiene en seco, tres cosmos que no son conocidos por ellos se aproximan a una velocidad muy superior a la normal de simples caballeros de bronce o plata, por deducción, solo queda…

Asmita: caballeros de oro.

Arbafica; estaremos en desventaja si nos enfrentamos a ellos, sin contar de que empezaríamos una lucha de mil días.

Asmita: rápido, debemos buscar un lugar en cual pasar desapercibidos, al menos hasta llegar al primer templo.

Arbafica; Asmita por aquí.(señalando lo que es un muro de roca natural que se levanta a un lado del camino.) al parecer ahí hay un lugar donde poder escondernos.

Asmita; bien.

Ambos santos dorados, saltan hasta llegar al lugar indicado, una vez ahí, ocultan su cosmos lo mas que pueden. En el preciso momento en que los santos de géminis, escorpio y Acuario se conducen por ese camino.

Milo: parecen haberse desvanecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Camus: se ocultan muy bien, no puedo sentir su cosmos, pero si puedo decir que aun están dentro del templo.

Saga; sigamos buscando.

Así, nuestros actuales caballeros dorados siguen su camino por separado rumbo a lo que es el coliseo, los jardines del santuario y las doce casas.

Arbafica: parecen haberse retirado ya.

Asmita; será mas difícil llegar hasta el séptimo templo de cómo pensé.

Arbafica; eso solo nos deja una opción, tendremos que atravesar los doce templos de la forma mas obvia.

Asmita: así es, tendremos que luchar en los doce templos para llegar al principal, lo cual no nos deja más que derrotar a sus actuales guardianes.

Arbafica: esta decidido, lucharemos por el bien de athena y de los dioses.

Asmita; debemos asegurarnos de que al menos uno de nosotros llegue hasta el templo principal, y de no matar a los ocupantes de los templos.

Arbafica: será mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Asmita: calma, la gracia de los dioses esta con nosotros.

Arbafica: y con ellos, pero bueno, mira ese es el primer templo.

Asmita: el de Aries esta ante nosotros.

Arbafica: valla que ha cambiado, no se parece en nada a como estaba en los tiempos en que Shion era su guardian.

Asmita: bien, nuestra primera parada, la casa del primer mes solar.

Arbafica: entremos con precaución.

En ese mismo instante en el cuarto de aprendices de la primera casa, una muy confundida Ariane despertaba por fin.

Ariane: que me paso?

Mu: calma, no intentes movimientos bruscos.

Ariane; Mu sama, pero en donde estoy, y que paso?

Mu: fuiste atacada, y estas en el interior de mi templo.

Ariane: es verdad, los intrusos, donde están?

Mu: en este momento el santuario a levantado una alerta, tu maestro y otros caballeros dorados los están buscando.

Ariane: Mu sama, son muy peligrosos, son muy rápidos. Debo advertirle a mi maestro.(se levanta, pero pierde el equilibrio.)

Kariet: no deberías hacer eso, aun estas desorientada.

Ariane; Kariet.

Kariet: no solo yo, también están el resto de tus hermanas aquí.

Berenice; que bueno que ya has despertado Ariane, nos tenias preocupadas.

Ariane; pero que hacen aquí, no estamos bajo alerta.

Mu: por orden del patriarca y de sus maestros esta prohibido que los aprendices dorados que no tiene armadura colaboren en la búsqueda, no quieren que salgan heridas.

Ariane: pero Mu sama es que no entiende, el enemigo no es cualquiera, ellos son…

Ariane no pudo terminar de decir la advertencia, en ese preciso momento el templo de Aries fue alertado de que dos presencias desconocidas estaban a las puertas de el.

Mu: quédense aquí, y por ningún motivo salgan, entendieron.

Calíope: Maestro…

Mu: pase lo que pase, no salgan de aquí, disminuyan su cosmos al mínimo posible y pasen desapercibidas. Entendieron.

Calíope: pero

Mu: entendieron?

Calíope: si maestro.

Ariane: Mu sama tenga cuidado, esos cosmos son de ellos, son muy poderosos, rivalizan con el poder de un caballero dorado.

Mu: que has dicho?

Ariane; he dicho que rivalizan con el poder de un caballero dorado.

Hanniet: pero como es posible?

Ariane: por que ellos fueron caballeros dorados.

Mu: que?, acaso, ellos fueron traídos como en la anterior guerra.

Ariane; no lo se, pero lo único que estoy segura es que son dos caballeros poderosos de la orden dorada.

Mu: quisiera escuchar esa explicación mas detenidamente, pero mi deber es proteger este templo y si no lo hago pasaran al siguiente.

Calíope: (con aflicción en su voz) maestro…

Mu: tendré cuidado.

Mu sale de ese cuarto, mientras tanto los aprendices que estaban ahí reunidos se disponen a llevar a cabo un plan de respaldo.

Calipso: Calíope, quédate aquí, junto ha Ariane y Kiki, y por ningún motivo salgas, nosotras, regresaremos a nuestros templos, y de paso avisaremos a los santo que están en el camino.

Calíope: pero, desobedecerán las ordenes de sus maestros.

Hanniet: somos amazonas, entrenadas para defender en un futuro los templos del zodiaco, no podemos permitir ahora que nuestros maestros no están, sean usurpados los templos.

Berenice: El siguiente templo es el de Aldebarán, pero el fue llamado a cuidar los aposentos de Athena, así que si por algún motivo logran pasar a Mu sama no tendrán ningún problema en llegar al tercer templo, no nos dará mucho tiempo para poder encontrar a tu maestro Kariet.

Kariet; si es así, mi deber es defender el tercer templo.

Calipso: no, Kariet, deja que pasen hasta el cuarto templo, Mascara de la Muerte, no dejara que pasen de ahí, mientras, tu te encargas de encontrar a nuestros maestros, solo tu puedes crear los caminos a otras dimensiones, por tanto lo mejor seria que tu los buscaras, nosotras recurriremos a los demás templos.

Hanniet: Calíope; no te preocupes, tu maestro estará bien, iremos por ayuda, tu quédate aquí, y cuida de ellos.

Calíope: así será, pero tengan cuidado.

Berenice: bien, vámonos.

Así, mientras Kariet habré una puerta a otra dimensión, las demás avisan con el cosmos que se dirigen a los templos, y ponen la alarma a los demás santos.

En otro lugar del santuario.

Shaka: (se detiene en seco) Shaina, lo has sentido?

Shaina; si, la alarma en los doce templos ha sido dada, nuestros enemigos tratan de pasar por ellos.

Shaka: ese es el cosmos de Mu, esta en combate.

Shaina: debemos regresar.

Shaka: démonos prisa, en el primer templo están todas las aprendizas.

En el coliseo.

Kariet: (apareciendo en medio del coliseo) Maestro, Maestro.

Saga: Kariet, que haces aquí?

Kariet: maestro, el primer templo…

Saga: que pasa con el primer templo?

Kariet; esta bajo ataque, maestro, el señor Mu esta defendiéndolo en este momento, y temo que no le será fácil.

Saga; por que lo dices, acaso Mu ya ha…

Kariet: no, maestro, al menos no mientras salíamos de el, pero según Ariane, estos enemigos son tan poderosos como ustedes, y son dos. Si lo que Kariet dice es verdad, Mu sama no podrá con ellos.

Saga; y las demás.

Kariet; se dirigen a los templos superiores, solo Calíope, Kiki y Ariane se mantiene en el primer templo.

Saga: los demás ya lo han sentido, puedo leer el cosmos de Shaina, Shaka, Afrodita, Camus y Milo dirigirse a los templos. Démonos prisa.

En ese momento, en la entrada del primer templo, Mu mantenía activo su muro de cristal y había puesto diferentes redes de cristal a la entrada de Aries.

Mu; quienes son, dense a conocer.

Arbafica, caballero guardián del primer templo, no deseamos hacerte daño déjanos pasar, y no saldrás herido.

Mu; por que debería? Es mi misión el resguardar el primer templo.

Asmita: por que no solo tu corres riesgo, hay tres personas mas dentro del templo, y aunque intenten eliminar rastro de su cosmos, puedo sentirlo en el aire.

Mu: (pensando para si), tres? Deberían de ser siete, a menos que…

Asmita: tu persona esta en el campo de batalla, pero tu pensamiento no, joven caballero.

Arbafica: pasaremos sin hacerte daño, no te preocupes tampoco aremos daño a tus acompañantes.

Mu: pero que…

Mu no pudo continuar la frase, para ese momento Arbafica estaba ejecutando su mas inocente ataque.

Arbafica: Niebla Carmesí.

Mu: crees que tu ataque pueda eliminar mi muro de cristal.

Arbafica; no, mi ataque no es capaz, pero el de "el", si, no en Balde ya se ha enfrentado a tu muro de cristal.

Asmita: ¡¡¡ OHM!!!

Mu: que, mi muro de crista se desvanece.

Arbafica; no temas, el perfume de mi Niebla Carmesí no es mortal, solo te causara un profundo sueno.

Mu: (respirando con dificultad y manteniendo muy débil mente sus ojos abiertos.) quienes son, por que… hacen…esto.

Asmita: no temas, no queremos lastimar a nadie. Solo llegar hasta el templo de Libra, si Shion te hubiera visto, estaría orgulloso de que un caballero como tu proteja el templo de Aries y lleves la armadura de este.

Mu: yo… te… conozco...la armadura… de virgo… Shaka?…no… no eres… Shaka …pero… como conoces... a mi Maes…

Mu no pudo continuar, en ese momento cayo inconsciente a los pies del anterior santo de Virgo.

Arbafica: definitivamente debes parecerte mucho a alguien que ellos conocen.

Asmita: sigamos, el siguiente templo es el de Tauro.

Arbafica; no puedo sentir la presencia del guardián.

Asmita: ya nos daremos cuenta cuando lleguemos.

A los pies de la casa de tauro, ninguna presencia, mas allá de la denotada soledad podía sentirse, ambos santos dorado entraron en el templo, algo les decía que debían acortar cuanto antes la distancia entre este templo y el principal, o en dado caso libra, sin embargo, ambos sabían que al menos llegar hasta el templo de Virgo le ayudaría en mucho, aun que no lograsen cruzar el séptimo templo.

Al darse cuenta de que en aquel recinto no había guardián, se dispusieron a cruzarlo sin ningún problema, llegando a la salida de este y pudiendo divisar el templo de Géminis, y los templos restantes, mas sabiendo de buena fuente que este templo les daría problemas para pasar sea que este o no el guardián, decidieron evadirlo, y vaya que lo hicieron a tiempo, en ese preciso instante Saga actual guardián junto a su aprendiza aparecían n plena sala de géminis.

Saga: un cosmos extraño rodea géminis, no puedo definir en que dirección. Kariett presta atención, y por ningún motivo te separes de mi.

Kariet: así será maestro.

En ese preciso momento los cosmos de Camus, Afrodita, avisan que han encontrado a Mu, esta inconsciente, pero que no hay rastro de los enemigos ni de la aprendiza de virgo.

Kariet: rayos olvide que Ariane ya ha aprendido a atravesar dimensiones.

En eso en las puertas de Géminis, Shaina y Shaka aparecen de improviso.

Saga: Shaka lo has escuchado.

Shaka: si, pierde tu tiempo buscando aquí Saga, el enemigo esta dejando cáncer, y se dirige a leo.

En efecto, Asmita y Arbafica han obviado a Cáncer a través de lasa laderas que se levantan a la par de los templos. Pero en leo, las cosas cambian, no hay lugar por donde obviar, solo queda atravesar el templo directamente.

Asmita: atravesando leo, estaremos mas seguros.

Arbafica: si tomamos en cuenta los entrenamientos con el guardián de leo, recibir su ataque seria mortal en estos momentos.

Asmita: no tenemos salida.

Arbafica: cual crees que seria el mejor método, logramos evadir al santo de cáncer, pero nada nos dice que logremos evadir al santo e leo sin lastimarlo.

Asmita: las ilusiones pueden ayudar.

Arbafica; y el perfume de mis rosas le puede despistar sus sentidos.

Asmita: entonces no hay nada más que dudar.

Arbafica: esperaba que te decidieras.

En Leo.

Arioria: están aquí.

Asmita: no tardaste nada en descubrirnos.

Arbafica; lamentaos entrar a tu templo asi, pero es urgente que lleguemos al templo principal.

Arioria: se puede saber para?

Asmita; demasiada platica creo que necesitas un largo descanso.

Arioria que?

Arbafica: ¡¡¡Confusión!!!

Asmita: ¡tierra de ilusión!

Arioria: pero que… como, a donde se metieron.

En eso en las puertas de Cáncer.

Shaka: DeathMask, donde estas.

Shaina; cangrejo contesta.

(N/A: debido a que no existen amazonas de alto rango en la estirpe dorada Shaina y Marín, tienen el mismo nivel de rango de los dorados en representación de las amazonas)

DeathMask: estoy aquí, me dirigía a leo en este momento, los bastardos intrusos esos, evadieron mi casa y han llegado hasta leo. Este momento Arioria debe de estarse enfrentando a ellos.

Shaina: esto no es bueno, ya han pasado por los cuatro primeros templos, y si ocupan la misma técnica que en Aries no les costara trabajo pasar ha Virgo.

Shaka: Ariane, Ariane ya ha llegado al sexto templo. (volteando hacia Shaina y DeathMask )

Lo siento, pero aquí es donde yo me separo de ustedes. Debo llegar cuanto antes a virgo.

Shaina: Shaka espera que vas ha hacer.

Demasiado tarde, el santo de virgo ya había cruzado el portal que lo llevaría a la sexta casa.

Fin 5ta Búsqueda


	7. Encuentros inesperados al atardecer

6ta Búsqueda  
encuentros inesperados al atardecer.

Athenas, Grecia.

Santuario de Athena.

Stars Hill

19:45 pm

En es momento, en lo alto de la montaña dos imponentes figuras contemplan hacia el majestuosos santuario donde el sol se ocultaba tras el templo principal, observaban con sigilo, y a la espera del resultado.

Sombra 1: y dime Anangké esto estaba en tus planes?

Sombra: mis planes consistían en traerlos hasta aquí, el resto dependería de ellos, mi querido Chronos.

Chronos: estas consiente que puede alterarse el patrón del tiempo, y tener graves consecuencias en este tiempo presente; mas cuando vuelva el tiempo a su cause original?

Anangké: ya es un poco tarde para arrepentirse Chronos, no crees? además tu eres el poderoso Chronos, padre del tiempo, las fisuras en este son muy comunes, o no? Estoy segura que si algo llegara a pasar tu podrías resolverlo con tan solo desearlo.

Chronos: quien diría que uniría mis fuerzas con tigo Anangké? es bien sabido que desde eras mitológicas, el tiempo no es aliado del destino. Me cayo por sorpresa tu petición, pero aun me sorprendí mas cuando me di cuenta que decidiste reencarnar en una sola persona y no en tres como normalmente haces, debe ser una muy buena ventaja poderte reencarnar sin que necesites la aprobación de Zeus?

Anangké: mira quien lo dice, según tengo entendido, el poderoso Chronos, no ha reencarnado desde tiempos mitológicos, has sabido cuidarte muy bien, y sobre todo has sido cauto, sino hace mucho tiempo hubieras terminado como tus hijos.

Chronos: es una ventaja de ser el dios que controla el tiempo a su antojo, puedo ir y venir en pasado, presente o futuro, sin que mis hijos interfieran en ello.

Anangké; pero, como haces para tomar forma humana si no has reencarnado?

Chronos: la verdad, eso debo agradecértelo a ti, es por razones de tu fuerza que yo, puedo tomar este cuerpo, sin necesidad de que el espíritu, el alma y la mente de este joven sean afectadas.

El cuerpo pertenece al heredero de la familia Hawener, es el hijo mayor de esta familia, y desde eras ya pasadas, me han brindado la facilidad de poder tomar prestados los cuerpos de sus descendientes la verdad no me quejo, hasta parece que la familia espera cada época en que descendiente voy a reencarnar, Marcus ya estaba advertido y en la noche que le visite para poder pedir su cuerpo, solo hizo la petición de que su memoria de esto quedara intacta. Eso facilita las cosas para ocultarme de Zeus, Rea, Poseidón y Hades.

Anangké: muy diferente que en mi caso, este cuerpo fue creado para que solo poseyera mi mente, mi espíritu y mis recuerdos, no existió necesidad de sellar a nadie, soy yo en toda esencia.

Chronos: eso explica por que te pareces tanto a las trillizas que yo conocí en la era mitológica.

Anangké: suficiente charla, volvamos a lo nuestro Chronos.

Chronos; hasta el carácter es el mismo, pero tienes razón, volvamos a nuestras responsabilidades.

Anangké; están por llegar al sexto templo.

Santuario de Athena.

Colina zodiacal,

Sexto templo de la orden, Virgo

19:48 pm.

Arbafica: el sol se oculta, nos ha llevado más tiempo del que esperábamos poder llegar aquí.

Asmita: el templo de Virgo no ha tenido grandes cambios, su esencia es antigua, pero la estructura parece haber sido renovada.

Arbafica: es mas grande de lo que yo recuerdo, pero puede que sea debido ha que ya no es tu templo.

Asmita: atravesemos virgo lo mas rápido que podamos, el siguiente templo es Libra, estaremos mas seguros ahí.

Arbafica: de acuerdo.

La salida del templo estaba a la vista, nada impedía que lo cruzaran, no había guardián en el templo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la salida del sexto templo desaparece, en su lugar un muro sólido se impone evitando el paso.

Shaka: alto ahí, ustedes no pasaran de este templo.

Arbafica: ya me estaba preguntando por que esto era tan sencillo.

Shaka: (caminando hacia las figuras) han entrado a territorio sagrado, profanaron territorio de la diosa Athena, atacaron a un aprendiz, se escabulleron en el santuario, atacaron al guardián de Aries, han cruzado por los recintos restantes, hasta llegar aquí, este templo es mi responsabilidad, y como tal, no dejare que pasen de el, este lugar será su tumba.

Asmita: temo guardián que si obstruyes nuestro paso, solo encontraras deshonra y pena. Batallar contra nosotros, te costara la vida.

Arbafica: has caso caballero, en hora buena defiendes tu templo de enemigos, pero nosotros no lo somos.

Shaka: entonces como debo calificarlos, entran sin permiso, atacan y lastiman a guardianes de este santuario, y atraviesan las doce casas sin que nadie los detenga, quienes son?

El templo de virgo empieza ha llenarse de ilusiones, la paz que lo llena, es suplantada por el cosmos defensivo de su guardián, bloqueando mas aun la salida.

Asmita: Arbafica, en esta ocasión, no servirá de nada tus ataques, al menos no los defensivos, es probable que nos enfrentemos a los ataque del guardián de virgo, lo mejor será que yo me enfrente a el, a la mínima oportunidad que se presente de poder salir de aquí, vete, y procura llegar a libra, si no hay guardián evade el reto de templos y llega ante Athena, ella sabrá que hacer.

Arbafica: pero y tu?

Asmita; yo defenderé mi creencia ante el guardián de este templo, y procurare entretenerlo tanto como pueda.

Arbafica: de acuerdo.

Shaka: preséntense ante mi, y veré yo si su empresa vale la pena que sea escuchada por Athena.

Asmita: caballero, buena gracia ante mi esta, es tu trabajo defender este templo y a la bienaventurada Athena, pero te juro ante el ropaje que llevas que no es nuestra intención atacar, ni mucho menos lastimar a aquella que consideramos nuestra señora.

Shaka: explícate, entonces por que han entrado al santuario de esa forma?

Asmita: te aseguro que ni nosotros estamos seguros del por que estamos aquí.

Shaka: no puedo confiar en quien no puedo ver. Muéstrate.

Asmita: por respeto a vos caballero y mi señora, esperando poder evitar un ataque de mas, me muestro a vos. (Saliendo de atrás de un pilar)

Shaka: pero, como es posible.

Santuario de Athena.

Playa al norte del Cabo Sunion.

19:50 pm

Contemplando el oleaje romper en contra de las rocas al pie de aquel peñasco, siendo bañadas por los últimos rayos del sol antes de ocultarse para dar paso a la luna. Aarón contemplaba este paisaje como tantas veces lo ha hecho antes, sin embargo el sabia que este no era el mismo. Pero en ese momento una presencia llega hasta la entrada de esa cueva.

Aarón: Asmita, Arbafica, son ustedes?

Ariane: me temo que no soy quien tu quisieras.

Aarón: la amazona, pero como me encontraste.

Ariane: fue fácil, tu esencia, y cosmos eran los únicos por estos lares. Además que solo dos presencias están intentando cruzar por los doce templos.

Aarón: no era nuestra intención, no queríamos causar problemas.

Ariane: si esa era vuestra intención, hubieran entrado de otra manera, (se sienta en una roca cercana) suspiro pero como dice mi maestro, el hubiera no existe. Pero claro seria mucho mas fácil, si pudiéramos arreglar este asunto antes de que alguien salga herido, pero sobre todo me gustaría poder tener esta conversación, en una forma mas, como decírtelo… directa si se pudiera. Así que si no te importa, te pido que salgas y me des la cara.

Aarón: (saliendo del escondite) ¿pero por que estas aquí?, ¿y por que no me atacas?

Ariane: mi maestro dice que hay más de una forma de derrotar a tus enemigos, no solo la violencia y la fuerza pueden persuadir, sino, también lo hacen las palabras si saben como usarse. Además, mi cosmos no detecta peligro ni mal alguno en ti. Es mas tienes un cosmos bastante peculiar, como decirlo, se me hace un tanto familiar.

Aarón: pido que perdones nuestra intromisión, no queríamos hacer daño.

Ariane: lo se, sino, hace tiempo que tus amigos, hubieran lastimado a la orden y habrían intentado de un modo mas fácil y practico de atacar a Athena. Si esto hubiera sido así, yo no estaría aquí, el golpe que recibí en la mañana hubiese sido mortal, o en el mejor de los casos, para mi, claro esta, estaría luchando a muerte por defender el sexto templo junto a mi maestro.

Aarón: espero que ellos estén bien. Que no hayan causado algún problema a tus compañeros.

Ariane: no te preocupes, puedo sentir que por el momento no hay ninguna baja, el cosmos del señor Mu parece un poco inestable, pero nada que la orden no pueda controlar, el que si debe estar un poco raro es el Señor Ariora, ya que su cosmos parece estar confundido, lo cual me lleva a lo que me trajo aquí. Sabía que estabas aquí, o al menos eso esperaba, solo tú puedes aclarar la confusión que en este momento reina en el santuario, se que tus amigos son dorados de la orden de Athena, pero lo que me hace deducir que no son de este periodo, ya que conozco a los doce dorados y ninguno tiene ese cosmos, además por las enseñanzas de mi maestro conozco un poco a los anteriores dorados, pero ningún escrito habla de los dorados que conocí hoy en el bosque, aquellos que ta han acompañado hasta aquí. lo que me saca dos conclusiones, o tu eres un Dios, que ha solicitado ese tipo de escolta a Zeus, o realmente es manipulación de Hades. Y si esto ultimo es la razón, temo que se derramara sangre de nuevo, y por ello antes de que esto suceda, preferiría que hablaras para aclarar todo. En otras palabras (como le estaba dando la espalda, se da media vuelta) he venido a pedirte que me acompañes, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Aarón: me gustaría acompañarte, pero ellos me pidieron esperar aquí, y no pienso defraudarlos.

Ariane: lo se, lo se, pero el hecho de que vengas depende que salvemos sus vidas, o en todo caso la vida de mi maestro. Se que si le explicamos las cosas ha el, comprenderá, y nos ayudara ha esclarecer todo, pero para ello debes acompañarme, si nos damos prisa, aun podemos llegar a tiempo al sexto templo.

Aarón: pero por que haces esto? El santuario nos ha declarado enemigos.

Ariane: enemigo o no, a nuestra diosa no le gusta el derramamiento de sangre innecesario. Si podemos evitarlo, y esta en nuestra manos hacerlo, vale la pena intentarlo.

Aarón: estoy de acuerdo, y dices que están en el sexto templo?

Ariane: si, (tendiéndole la mano) y me acompañas?

Aarón vamos.

Ariane abrió un portal que la llevaría al templo mas cercano ha virgo que le permitiera pasar dimensiones, (N/A el templo de Virgo esta resguardado para evitar posibles telé transportaciones o portales para los siguientes templos, entiéndase del templo de Libra hasta el de piscis) para aparecer segundos después a la salida del templo de Leo, inmediatamente los dos empezaron a correr los escalones que les dividían de ese lugar y el templo de virgo

Templo de Virgo.

Al momento en que Ariane aparecía en la salida de Leo, Shaka recibía una de las mayores sorpresas de su vida.

Shaka: ¿la armadura de virgo? No, eso no es posible yo porto dicha armadura, sin embargo puedo verla ante mi en tu persona.

Asmita: caballero, esta armadura es verdad que tu la usas, pero yo también puedo portarla, debido a que fui entrenado para portarla. Puedo apreciar que no ha cambiado, y son idénticas.

Arbafica: y no solo la armadura, que no lo has visto bien Asmita, si son muy similares tu y ese caballero. He ahí la razón del por que te confundió la Amazona y el caballero de la primera casa.

Shaka: aunque portes la armadura, este templo es mi jurisdicción, mi responsabilidad es velar por que nadie pase de el sin la autorización del patriarca o de Athena misma.

Asmita: lo se, yo alguna vez también tuve el mismo deber, pero en esta ocasión, es de suma importancia que hable con Athena.

Shaka: no puedo permitirlo, los últimos sucesos me han dicho que no debo confiarme de aquel que semeje el rostro de un amigo, pero sin embargo puede estar bajo la influencia del enemigo. Identifíquense, y abandonen este templo y el santuario mismo antes de que me vea obligado ha forzarlos.

Asmita: temo que debo insistir, si osas interponerte en nuestro camino, me veré obligado a pasar sobre ti.

Shaka: personalmente no soy de los que prefiere la batalla antes de aclarar las cosas, pero si tu insiste, es mi deber como guardián de la sexta casa del zodiaco, y de la orden dorada de Athena al servicio de ella que me veo obligado ha impedirles que continúen adelante.

Asmita: temo que no tengo otra opción. Caballero prepárate.

Shaka: es mi deber estarlo.

En Capricornio.

Shura: Shaka

En el templo Principal.

Shion: (a través del cosmos) Shura que esta pasando en el templo de virgo?

Shura: mi señor, Shaka ha iniciado el ataque en contra del enemigo.

Shion: ya han llegado a virgo?

Shura: si mi señor, al parecer, dejaron inconsciente a Mu, han evadido los templos de Tauro, Géminis, y Cáncer, y se han enfrentado a Arioria en Leo.

Shion: Dhoko, estas al tanto?

En libra, el maestro Dhoko, esperaba impaciente el resultado, y no perdía el contacto.

Dhoko: si Shion, estoy al tanto.

Shion: Dhoko, que opinas?

Dhoko: lo mismo te iba a preguntar Shion? Estos cosmos se me hacen muy conocidos, pero no logro identificarlos.

Shion: tu también lo sentiste?

Dhoko: algo me lo dice.

Shion: aun así, es necesario no dejarlos pasar, no podemos arriesgarnos.

En eso, el cosmos de Athena se introduce a la conversación.

Saori: Dhoko, Shion, déjenlo así, ellos quieren verme a mi, y si eso quieren los complaceré, yo misma bajare hasta la casa de Virgo, hasta entonces. Que Shaka los mantenga ahí, no deseo lamentar ninguna perdida.

En Virgo.

Shaka: Recapitulación del demonio.

Asmita: Seis Sam Zara.

Arbafica: Asmita ten cuidado.

Asmita: no puedo dudarlo, eres poderoso.

Shaka: mi señora es la razón de mi poder.

Asmita: no me dejas otra opción, en esta batalla el vencedor se decidirá…

Shaka: a aquel que quede en pie después de enfrentar…

Asmita/Shaka: al Tesoro del Cielo.

Justo en el momento en que ambos iban a lanzar sus respectivos ataque cuando el cosmos de Athena irrumpió en aquel recinto.

Saori: Shaka, detente.

Shaka: princesa.

Saori: detén tu ataque, he tomado una decisión, y si ellos desean verme, estoy dispuesta ha escucharles, no deseo perder a ningún caballero, sea aliado o enemigo.

Shaka: entiendo princesa, los conduciré al templo principal.

Saori: no Shaka, yo bajare hasta Virgo, puedes hacerme el favor de comunicárselo, y puedes pedir que los demás santos suban al templo, deseo que todos estén presentes, por favor hazlo saber.

Shaka: así sera princesa.

Saori: (ha Arbafica y Asmita), espero por favor cumplan mi humilde petición, bajare hasta virgo lo mas pronto posible.

Arbafica: no se moleste princesa, nosotros podemos subir.

Saori: demasiadas molestias se han tomado por hablar con migo, es tiempo que yo haga algo al respecto.

Un silencio sepulcral reino después de la petición de Athena, ambos caballeros de virgo que aun estaban en guardia, bajaron sus defensas.

Shaka: en caso que la princesa ha hecho esta petición, debo tomar las formalidades del caso, por favor seria tan amable de decirme su nombre y el de su compañero, así podré presentarlos ante Athena y su excelencia.

Asmita: no hay necesidad nosotros nos podemos presentar solos, ya demasiadas molestias hemos causado.

Arbafica: es verdad, nos basta con que no causemos más daños.

Shaka: insisto, me temo que por protocolo, y como guardián de esta casa es mi deber preguntarlo, además que estoy muy interesado en saber la identidad de los caballeros que han logrado llegar hasta este templo evadiendo el resto.

Asmita: es verdad, es muy grosero de nuestra parte no contestar tu pregunta, permíteme presentarme joven guardián, mi nombre es Asmita del signo de Virgo, aunque creo que ese apelativo ya esta ocupado por ti.

Arbafica: como mi compañero se ha presentado, es mi deber hacer lo mismo en honor a ti valiente caballero, mi nombre es Arbafica del signo de Piscis.

Shaka: lo que dicen es confirmado por vuestra envestidura, en verdad son las armaduras de Piscis y Virgo, pero como es eso posible, dos armaduras del mismo signo no pueden existir, ni géminis siendo la constelación gemela posee dos armaduras.

Asmita: hay mucho que explicar y comprender, debo afirmarte que nosotros también estamos confundidos, a pesar de que todo indica que nos encontramos dentro del santuario, no parece ser el que nosotros conocemos.

Shaka: sus nombres, me han resultado muy familiares, pero no puedo reconocer en donde los he escuchado. Pido por favor me acompañen al interior del templo, su alteza y su excelencia no deben tardar, así mismo el resto de caballeros han sido informados, y pronto esclareceremos las dudas.

Alrededor de 10 minutos han pasado, en ese transcurso de tiempo los caballeros que estaban en las casas mas bajas del orden zodiacal, han llegado hasta la entrada del templo de Virgo, (N/A: la razón del por que Ariane y Aarón no han llegado, es por que ellos llegaron hasta la salida de leo después de que los otros caballeros habían pasado por el.) Mu aun estaba un poco confundido, pero tenia mejor semblante, una muy diligente Caliope se aseguraba que todo estuviera bien con el. Saga, al no encontrar a Ariane en el templo de Aries se ha llevado consigo ha Kariett, por temor que todo pudiera ser una trampa y los encontraran desprevenidos, DM, Aioria y Shaina llegaron poco depuse del cese de ataques entre ambos santos de Virgo, y a pesar de que al ser el guardián del sexto templo, no podía estar del todo concentrado en su actual asignatura, ya que esperaba que una vez llegara hasta Virgo encontraría a su aprendiza ahí, y al no verla durante la batalla tubo cierto sentimiento de alivio, pero ahora empezaba a preocuparle, ya que Mu y Saga estaban en el templo con el, pero Ariane no estaba con ellos. Pero por mas que quisiera buscarla, no podía, su cosmos le indicaba que Athena se acercaba al sexto templo, y como su guardián era su obligación permanecer ahí, significara lo que significare.

Saga: tranquilo, estará bien, al menos no entablo batalla de nuevo.

Mu: perdona Shaka, a pesar de que era mi deber cuidarla, no pude evitar que desapareciera.

Shaka: no es tu culpa Mu, en batalla muy poco se puede hacer, fuera de ella, además Ariane es así, hasta a mi me cuesta mucho poder controlarla.

DM: impredecible, de que te quejas si tuvo un excelente maestro.

Shaina: DM no ayudas en nada mejor cállate.

Aioria: saga tiene razón, no te preocupes, y si el cangrejo tiene razón en algo, es en que tuvo un buen maestro.

El cosmos los puso en alerta, el resto de los dorados que faltaban estaban por llegar, en compañía de su excelencia y de la princesa, necesitaban concentrarse ahora en lo que venia, por mas difícil que fuera.

En el momento en que Athena cruzo por el portal de salida del templo de virgo, todos los ahí presentes hicieron la respectiva reverencia ante la diosa, Shion, como patriarca, se mantenía a prudente distancia de la diosa, Dhoko le seguía, y Aldebarán, Aioros y Shura, acompañados del resto de aprendizas que habían regresado a los templos de sus maestros en un intento de defenderlos. Venían atrás de ellos, (recuerden que Camus, Milo y Afrodita estaban en la parte baja del templo, y habían llegado junto con Saga y los demás.)

Saori: levántense caballeros, debería ser yo la que os postrara a sus pies, ya que una vez mas han dispuesto de su vida en honor de defender la mía.

Saga: es nuestro deber y deseo hacerlo princesa, estamos honrados de su presencia.

Saori dirigiendo una sonrisa a aquellos que estaban inclinados delante suyo, tomo a saga del brazo y le levanto, haciendo que los demás caballeros también se levantaran.

Saori: Mu, estas bien?

Mu: descuide princesa, no debe preocuparse estoy bien.

Casi un inapreciable gesto de alivio se dibujo en el rostro de Shion en ese momento. Y aun que no lo demostrara, el patriarca estaba muy preocupado por las posibles consecuencias del combate de su discípulo.

Saori: me alegra escuchar eso, (A Shaka) espero no importunarte caballero de Virgo.

Shaka: no lo hace alteza, es un honor que se digne a entrar al templo de este caballero.

Saori: Camus, Milo, Afrodita, DM, Aioria, Shaina, gracias por sus esfuerzos.

Milo: es un Honor servirle.

Saori: (dirigiendo su rostro hacia una parte determinada del salón del templo.) sean bienvenidos caballeros, espero que se encuentren bien, no me gustaría saber que están heridos, pido disculpas si hemos causado algún daño, no era nuestra intención, mis caballeros solo cumplían nuestras ordenes, si hay alguien en que recae la culpa es en mi, por favor, si tenéis alguna queja háganmela saber, yo buscare la forma de enmendarla.

Asmita: (de rodillas) no debe disculparse, nosotros debemos hacerlo, entramos a sus templos como intruso y es más que seguro que hemos sido nosotros los que hemos causado algún problema a los guardianes.

Arbafica: rogamos su disculpa princesa y extendemos las medidas del caso a sus guardianes, no deseábamos increpara a nada ni nadie, pero las medidas tomadas en nuestra contra no nos dieron otra opción.

Shion: "esas voces, las conozco, estoy mas que seguro de ello, pero mi memoria se niega ha asociarlas a un rostro."

Saori: me encantaría hablar con ustedes, pero me encantaría un mas que mostraran su rostro, deseo conocerlos y saber vuestros nombres.

Shaka: permítame tomar la palabra princesa, ambos caballeros ya se han presentado ante mi, y es mi deseo presentarlos ante usted y su excelencia.

Shion: adelante Shaka.

Shaka: princesa, excelencia, como lo ha solicitado aun se encuentran presentes dentro del templo los caballeros que han hecho presencia el día de hoy en el santuario, responden a los nombres de…

En eso por la puerta principal del sexto templo, una voz resuena en todo el salón.

¿?: Asmita, Arbafica?.. Están Bien?

En la puerta, ya hacia un joven muy agitado, de largas vestimentas y de negros colores, su indumentaria parecía de tiempos pasados, su rostro, era muy angelical este era enmarcado por un largo y sedoso cabello rubio que baja mas haya de la cintura. Y a pesar de que parecía ser un joven inocente, en su rostro casi imperceptible, una sombra de tristeza le parecía cubrir, era evidente que había subido corriendo los escalones, hasta llegar a las puertas del templo, ya que parecía muy agitado y el cansancio en su voz era evidente.

A su lado una amazona de largos cabellos negros, se erguía en su elegante postura, se apoyaba con una mano en el marco de aquel portal. A pesar de que la mascara decorada con un antifaz en forma de mariposa color negra cubría su rostro, parecía tener una expresión de angustia que transmitía a sus ojos y cosmos. Pero inmediatamente pareció pasar a una suave expresión de alivio y felicidad al posar su vista en dirección al caballero de la sexta casa.

Asmita: (levantando su vista y dirigiéndola hacia la entrada) joven Aarón.

Arbafica: que hace aquí?

Aarón: me alegro, al parecer no ha pasado a mayores.

Diciendo esto, se dejo caer sobre el frió mármol de aquel templo, intentando recuperar el aliento, y sobre todo intentado contener las lágrimas que surcaban por su rostro en aquel momento. Ariane al ver esto, se apresuro a llegar hasta donde se encontraba el joven, y dispuso a ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Una vez logro esto, el joven lo agradeció con una sutil sonrisa, y ella le acerco a los demás caballeros.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, abrazo a aquellos caballeros que ahora ya de pie le contemplaban con ternura y preocupación en el rostro.

Aarón: no vuelvan ha hacer eso, me tenían preocupado.

Asmita: joven Aarón.

Arbafica: rogamos nos disculpe.

En eso, aquellos que aun contemplaban aquella escena en silencio dentro de los aposentos del sexto templo, una voz llena de duda y sorpresa resalto.

Shion: Asmita?! Arbafica?!

Dhoko: Imposible, esto debe ser un sueño.

Fin de La Sexta Búsqueda


End file.
